¿Numero Equivocado?
by SthelaCullen
Summary: Bella acaba de mudarse a Forks y recibe una misteriosa llamada confundiendola con un tal Jasper y obligandola a acudir a un determinado lugar. ¿Qué ocurrrá cuando Bella llegue al lugar acordado? TODOS HUMANOS
1. La Llamada

**…****¿Número Equivocado?…**

Charlie, mi padre. Conducía lentamente por la carretera dirección a nuestra nueva casa aquí. En Forks. Era un pueblo pequeño, con pocos habitantes y donde nunca, o casa nunca, el sol se dejaba aparecer por allí. Aun así, todo sea por mi padre, a quien le habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo como jefe de policía en este lugar. Debido a que mi madre falleció cuando yo era una niña y a que aun no tenía la mayoría de edad. No me quedó más remedio que mudarme con mi padre.

Tras varias horas de trayecto finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña casa. Podía ver a los hombres de la mudanza entrar y salir de ella con caras fatigadas y a uno de los hombres aparcar mi vieja furgoneta en el porche. Mi padre no quería que yo condujese hasta allí, debido a que mi sentido de la orientación era muy malo y de seguro acababa pérdida entre tanto árbol.

- Papá… ¿Puedo irme a la cafetería mientras los de la mudanza descargan? – pregunté señalando un pequeño local que había en la acera de enfrente.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema.

Miré a ambos lados de la carretera y cuando al fin los coches dejaron de pasar por esta, crucé rápidamente rogando al cielo para que no tropezase.

Entré sin hacer ruido en la cafetería. Era un pequeño local de madera. Con solo unas cuatro mesas con sus respectivas sillas y una barra con sus taburetes. Todo de madera y las sillas recubiertas con una esponja para ser algo más cómodas. Aunque intenté pasar desapercibida, todos me miraron cuando entré en el local y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme.

Aunque el local fuese bastante pequeño, estaba repleto de gente, aunque afortunadamente quedada aun una de las mesas libres. Tomé asiento y miré la carta dispuesta a llenar mi hambriento estomago con algo de comida. Aunque la cafetería no era precisamente un restaurante de cinco estrellas, he de admitir que la comida que llevaban al resto de mesas tenía muy buena pinta. Leí detenidamente los platos que había, la mayoría de ellos eran dulces y la verdad en estos momentos no tenía ganas de bollería. Finalmente vi que también tenían sándwiches y llamé a la camarera para hacer mi pedido.

- ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó amablemente una camarera en cuyo delantal ponía el nombre de Ángela

- Me gustaría tomar un sándwich vegetal y de beber… - eché otro vistazo a la carta – un zumo de naranja

- En seguida – sonrió tras apuntarlo en una pequeña libreta y se fue hacia la barra.

Aburrida miré por la ventana. Mi padre parecía estar indicándole a esos fornidos y cansados muchachos donde poner cada cosa. Después, abría las cajas y comenzaba a colocar algunos objetos en su lugar. De pronto una gotita resbaló por el cristal y me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llover. La mayoría de las personas que paseaban por la acera llevaban consigo un paraguas, a excepción de una chica que entró a resguardarse en la cafetería. Aun así, no presté atención y seguí mirando a través de la ventana.

- Disculpa – me giré y vi que la chica que antes había entrado corriendo me estaba mirando sonriente – ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Sé que no nos conocemos pero mi casa está muy lejos y no puedo llegar hasta allí con esta lluvia. Puedo resguardarme aquí pero he de consumir algo para ello y todas las mesas y demás están ocupadas. ¿Puedo? – preguntó con una sonrisa

Normalmente hubiese dicho que estaba esperando a alguien; pero esa chica parecía sincera y además de muy dulce. Le indiqué que tomase asiento y ella sonrió aun más ampliamente. No pude evitar mirarla. Era muy hermosa. Parecía más pequeña que yo, pues era más bajita, sus ojos eran azules y su piel perfecta y pálida hacía contracte con su cabello negro que lucía corto y con cada punta señalando en una dirección.

- Hola, soy Alice. La verdad no te había visto nunca por aquí, ¡pero es un verdadero placer conocerte!

La sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios y tampoco ese entusiasmo y optimismo. Con decisión alargó su mano y esperó a que la estrechase.

- Yo soy Bella – y estreché su mano

- ¿Sabes Bella? – preguntó pensativa - ¡Tengo la impresión de que vamos a ser grandes amigas!

No pude evitar reír con ella, a mí también me dio esa impresión. Alice parecía muy diferente de mí. Era animada, extrovertida y hermosa; pero aun así me hacía sentir mejor que cuando estaba con mis otras amigas de Phoenix. Escuché que alguien se acercaba a nosotras y vi a la camarera situada al lado de Alice.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

- Lo mismo que ella – me señaló

- Está bien – agregó mientras se marchaba nuevamente hacia la barra.

- ¿Alice estás segura de eso?

- ¿De qué?

- Has pedido lo mismo que yo sin tan siquiera saber que era.

- Estoy segura de que lo que hayas pedido estará bien. Haber dime ¿qué era?

- Sándwich vegetal y zumo de naranja

- ¡Genial! Siempre pido eso cuando vengo con mis hermanos aquí

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Por qué iba mentirte? – rió con su voz musical

Estuvimos charlando durante varios minutos. Incluso cuando la camarera nos trajo la comida seguimos hablando como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida. Le hablé a Alice, sobre mi mudanza, mi vida en Phoenix e incluso sin darme cuenta acabé cantándole sobre la muerte de mi madre. Por su parte, Alice me contó que vivía en el bosque a las afueras, me habló de su familia, de su mejor amiga y de su novio e incluso me invitó a que la acompañase a ella y a Rosalie, su mejor amiga, al centro comercial de Port Ángeles el fin de semana. Aunque le dije que tendría que hablarlo con mi padre pues aun estábamos instalándonos.

Al cabo de varias horas nos dimos cuenta de que había dejado de llover y de que el suelo estaba seco, por lo que haría mucho que había escampado y no pudimos evitar reír ante ello. Pedimos la cuenta y nos dimos cuenta de que a lo tonto a lo tonto habíamos bebido más de cinco vasos de zumos cada una. Tras pagar la cuenta, salimos de la cafetería y Alice se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente entré en la que sería mi nueva casa. Charlie ya había desembalado la mayoría de cajas y colocado cada cosa en su lugar. La verdad es que la casa no estaba tan mal. Cuando entré me dedico una mirada de ``llegas tarde´´ y me señaló un montón de cajas para que le ayudase.

Al cabo de muuuuuchas horas, demasiadas. Terminamos de poner cada cosa en su sitio y Charlie se ofreció para ir a comprar comestibles, por lo que me pidió unas lista de lo que tenía que comprar. Le redacté la lista y Charlie se marchó al supermercado sonriente de haber finalizado su trabajo. Yo, por mi parte, me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha y quitarme el olor a sudor que tenía.

El agua de la ducha recorriendo mi cuerpo era de lo más reconfortante. Se sentía muy bien y ahora en lugar de a olor a tigre, olía al champú de fresas que tanto me gustaba. Salí de la ducha y me enfundé una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones gastados de chándal que yo usaba como pijama y me dirigí a mi habitación. Esta era bastante amplia. Tenía una mesa de escritorio con mi portátil y que estaba conectada con una estantería donde tenía todos mis libros. La cama era más grande que una individual pero menos que una de matrimonio y su colcha de color purpura. A cada costado de la cama una mesita de noche, en la de la derecha había una lámpara y en la de la izquierda había colocado un pequeño equipo de música, cuyos CDs estaban en los cajones de la mesita. La verdad es que me gustaba como había quedado mi habitación.

Me acerqué a la estantería y cogí un libro de ella mientras me tiraba sobre la cama y lentamente me veía envuelta en el mundo de los sueños.

Desperté a las seis de la mañana cuando los rayos de sol impactaron de lleno en mis ojos. No había cosa que más lamentase en este mundo que no haber cerrado la persiana la noche anterior. Aun así, ya estaba despierta, por lo que cogí unos jeans oscuro, una camiseta de manga corta azul y unas converses y me metí en el baño para arreglarme. Mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros, todo revuelto y enredado. Así que al no poder contra mi pelo, no me quedó otro remedio que volver a lavármelo.

Una vez lista bajé a preparar el desayuno para mi padre y para mí. La nevera ya estaba llena hasta arriba de comida y me supuso un gran alivio ver que Charlie no se había olvidado nada. Cogí una par de huevos y beicon para el desayuno de Charlie y para mí me preparé un tazón con cereales. Tras devorar mi rico desayuno subí a la habitación de Charlie y llamé un par de veces para despertarle. Al ver que no recibía ningún gruñido por respuesta, entré. La habitación estaba ordenada y sobre la cama, que sorprendentemente estaba hecha, yacía un pequeño papel.

_`` Bella me llamaron de la comisaría por lo que he tenido que salir antes. Desayunaré algo en el trabajo. Ten cuidado y no le abras la puerta a nadie. Si vas a salir, tienes unas llaves colgadas detrás de la puerta.´´_

_``Charlie´´_

Suspiré al ver que había preparado un desayuno para nada y que no me quedaría más remedio que dárselo de comer a un par de gatos callejeros que había en el patio de atrás. Una vez alimentados los gatos, regresé a mi casa a por la maleta para ir al instituto. Miré la hora y vi que aún era temprano, por lo que me senté en el sofá para ver la tele y menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando la mujer del telediario dijo que era domingo. Conclusión que no había clases y aun podía estar durmiendo o con el pijama puesto. Aun así, ya no había nada que hacer, por lo que me puse a ver la tele hasta que el reloj marcase una hora normal para llamar a Alice y quedar con ella para que me enseñase Forks. Cogí mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y busqué en la cazadora, que había tenido puesta ayer, el número de Alice, el cual, me había apuntado en una servilleta.

Una vez conseguí encontrar el papel, abrí el móvil y fui a pulsar el número 6 cuando el aparatito comenzó a vibrar y la melodía de_ ``Claro de Luna´´_ inundó el silencio de la casa. Miré la pantallita y vi que ponía número desconocido. No sabía si contestar o no. Aunque bien podía ser Alice para quedar conmigo, pues yo también le había apuntado mi número, o también podía ser Charlie desde el trabajo. Así pues, me acerqué el auricular al oído y pulsé el botón de descolgar.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté con la voz algo temblorosa

- ¡Jasper! – gritó una voz al otro lado del móvil - ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? ¡necesito enseñarte algo muy importante!

Me di cuenta de que esa persona se había equivocado de teléfono. Principalmente porque aunque su voz era nerviosa, ilusionada más bien, sonaba de manera musical y hermosa. Agité la cabeza para quitar de mi cabeza tal pensamiento y rápidamente fui a decirle que yo no era ese tal Jasper con el cual creía estar hablando.

- Yo… - pero no me dio tiempo a seguir, pues me cortó

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces te espero en mi casa

- Pero… - Nuevamente intenté decirle que estaba equivocado

- Ya sé, ya sé…estas en la casa del pueblo y siempre es mi hermana la que te acerca. Tú no sabes llegar hasta aquí. Bueno coge algo para apuntar y toma nota – ordenó

Pensé que esperaría a que yo cogiese el papel y el bolígrafo para apuntar y abrí la boca para volver a protestar; pero ese chico de la voz de ángel volvió a cortarme. ¡Estaba empezando a enfadarme!

Escúchame. Coges la carretera 101 y un poco antes de llegar a la rotonda que hay casi al final de la carretera, coges un carril que cruza el bosque que hay a mano derecha. Sigues el carril todo recto durante un par de kilómetros y el primer carril que veas a mano izquierda lo coges. Sigues todo recto durante un par de kilómetros más y listo. ¿Ves que fácil? Entonces te veo ahora Jasper. ¡No tardes! – y colgó

No pude evitar sentirme frustrada ante la actitud de aquel chico y refunfuñando me tiré en el sofá. Pasaron varios minutos y aun seguía dándole vueltas. Si Jasper no acudía a su casa y más siendo un asunto importante, ese chico acabaría enfadado con su amigo y todo sería por mi culpa. Así que, después de darle vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a casa de ese chico y decirle que se había equivocado de teléfono y que llame nuevamente a su amigo. Aun recordaba las indicaciones que me había dado por lo que cogí las llaves que Charlie me había preparado, cogí mi chaqueta marrón y tras cerrar la puerta, me metí en mu furgoneta camino de la casa de ese joven.

Con cuidado para no perderme, le pregunté a una mujer cual era la carretera 101. Esta me indicó perfectamente y en menos de un par de minutos me encontré en dicha carretera. Tras varios minutos divisé un poco lejos una rotonda y tal y como él había dicho un carril apareció a mano derecha. Lo cogí, aun temerosa de mi coche no aguantase ese camino lleno de piedras y baches. Tras unos pocos minutos más pude ver el sendero de la izquierda y lo tomé con cuidado de no atascar la rueda en un boquete que había. El resto del camino estaba en mejores condiciones y no me llevó mucho tiempo llegar a mi destino. Aparqué la furgoneta en la entrada poniendo las luces de emergencia y me bajé del vehículo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquella casa, que bien podría ser la de un príncipe. Era enorme, llena de grandes ventanales que le daban un toque moderno que contractaba con el toque antiguo de las piedras de la enorme fachada. Lentamente, empujé la puerta de la cancela que estaba abierta y me dirigí a situarme frente la puerta. Una vez situada, llamé al timbre y esperé con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético, a que alguien abriese el enorme portón de madera.

Pasaron unos segundos…y nada…

Volví a llamar.

Varios segundos más…y nada…

Lo intenté otra vez y por fin escuché que alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Esta comenzó a abrirse tomé aire para decirle a ese joven que se había equivocado; pero me quedé sorprendida al ver que la puerta no se abría más.

- Entra Jasper, ¡Que no te de vergüenza! ¡Estamos solos! – escuché nuevamente aquella risa musical

Lentamente empujé la puerta y entré en la casa. Si era hermosa por fuera aun lo era más por dentro. Aun así no tenía tiempo para estar pendiente de la decoración. Debía aclarar de una vez por todas que yo no era Jasper. No sabía hacia donde ir y ese chico no estaba por ninguna parte. Suspiré y pensé que esto no se aclararía nunca, que sería mejor salir de allí; pero de pronto…una hermosa melodía llegó a mis oídos.

No pude evitar andar en la dirección de la que provenía aquel hermoso sonido. Llegué a una hermosa sala donde había un piano. Finalmente le vi. Tenía los ojos cerrados deslizando sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Era el chico más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Parecía mayor que yo, pero quizás uno o dos años. Su rostro pálido y de fracciones perfectas, su desordenado cabello color cobrizo y sus ojos que aunque no podía verlos, deduje eran muy hermosos, le hacían parecer un Dios griego.

Con cuidado, a un paso lento y pausado y dejándome llevar por aquella música. Avancé hasta situarme a su lado y tomé asiento junto a él en la pequeña banqueta. Todo pensamiento racional dejó de tener sentido y lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos.

La canción era larga, pero en ningún momento perdía su encanto y su magia. Cuando esta finalizó. No pude evitar seguir con los ojos cerrados y susurrar.

- Es muy hermosa…triste…pero muy conmovedora…

Tras esto, me di cuenta de mi grave error. Era una desconocida en aquella casa. Ese joven debía de pensar que era un ladrón o algo por el estilo. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y me topé con unos preciosos ojos color verde que me miraban desconcertados.

- ¿Qui-quien eres? – Preguntó confundido

CONTINUARA...

_**N.A:**_

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic asi que espero que no seas muy duros conmigo ^^U Espero que me digais que os parecio y bueno ya que habeis leido hasta el aqui dejeis un Review que no se tarda mucho en esciribr un ``te quedó bien´´ o un...``voy a matarte por esta cosa tan horrenda que escribiste xD´´ espero no recibir muchos de los últimos xD  
**_

_**Bueno ya solo me queda añadir que gracias por leer!**_

_**Nos lemos!!**_


	2. Edward Cullen

...

- ¿Qui-quien eres? – Preguntó confundido

- Yo…yo… ¡lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! Yo…bueno tú…usted…usted me llamó y me confundió con un tal Jasper yo solo…solo quería notificarle que se había equivocado para que no tuviese problemas con su amigo; pero usted me abrió y la música…era hermosa y yo…bueno yo… ¡Lo siento!

Había hecho el mayor ridículo del mundo y solo deseaba que la tierra me tragase. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y rápidamente me levanté y me dispuse a salir corriendo. Pero de pronto, noté su mano agarrando la mía. Le miré con el corazón latiendo de manera sofocante y los ojos abiertos sorprendidos ante su reacción. Él no dijo nada, tiró levemente de mi mano y me indicó que me sentase a su lado.

- Tú…no tienes la culpa. Si todo ha sucedido como me has contado. Supongo que…soy yo quien te debe una disculpa…

- Supongo… - susurré.

- Lo siento. A veces, soy demasiado…impulsivo y nuevamente te pido disculpas por mi error.

- No…no es nada…

El silencio se izo presente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y nuestras manos seguían unidas provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriese todo mi cuerpo. Notaba que mi corazón latía a un ritmo muy poco normal y que si seguía mirándome de ese modo acabaría arrojada a sus brazos. Ese joven me tenía hipnotizada y me estaba teniendo que concentrar para recordarme a mi misma como se respiraba.

- Yo…supongo que…tengo que irme…

- Supongo… - susurró haciéndome sentir una sensación de déjà vu

Nuevamente silencio. Lentamente y concentrándome para recuperar la conciencia, aparté mis ojos de los suyos y nuevamente me levanté. Él no dijo nada. Se quedó quieto y yo notaba que mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento si seguía notando su penetrante mirada en mi espalda.

Finalmente llegué a la entrada y salí por la puerta, la cual, aun seguía abierta. Caminé nuevamente entre las flores del jardín de la entrada hasta que llegué a mi furgoneta. Me senté con cuidado y una vez dentro respiré profundamente un par de veces. No sabía que había pasado en esa casa, solo sabía que daría lo que fuese para volver a perderme en sus ojos de aquella manera tan endemoniadamente enloquecedora.

Metí las llaves en su lugar y escuché rugir el viejo motor de mi coche. Lentamente fui pulsando el acelerador y cuando la furgoneta estaba alcanzando una velocidad considerable me vi obligada a frenar de golpe cuando el sonido de mi móvil me asustó.

Lo cogí entre mis manos y esta vez no miré el nombre de la pantallita. Simplemente lo acerqué a mi oído y susurré un casi inaudible dígame.

Como respuesta, recibí un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Sí?

Volví a insistir y esta vez escuché la respiración de alguien y aguardé una respuesta.

- Creo que Jasper me dio un número equivocado. – Inmediatamente reconocí su voz – Siento volver a molestarte.

- No importa…

- Aun así, en el fondo, es bueno poder localizarte, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

- ¿Di-dime? – No sé muy bien por qué me puse tan nerviosa

- ¿Te has dejado aquí una chaqueta marrón?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente miré la parte trasera de mi vehículo. Me bajé y miré en el maletero, luego en el asiento del copiloto e incluso en los pies de los asientos, y nada. Mi chaqueta no aparecía por ninguna parte.

- Si – afirme - ¿Puedo ir a recogerla?

- Claro, no hay problema.

- Gracias

Nuevamente arranqué el motor de mi coche y volví a dirigirme a casa de Ángel. Nombre que le había otorgado al ver su extremada belleza y la pureza de su alma cuando tocaba aquella canción. Además, tampoco tenía mucha imaginación para ponerle ningún otro apodo.

Tardé menos de un minuto en llegar. Al igual que antes la puerta de la cancela estaba abierta, pero esta vez, él yacía apoyado en el portón de su casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bienvenida de nuevo – sonrió – sígueme, la chaqueta está junto al piano.

Obedecí y fui tras él nuevamente asta aquella magnifica sala. Me quedé quieta en la puerta, esperando a que el fuese por la chaqueta; pero eso nunca ocurrió. Tomó mi mano provocando nuevamente que aquella extraña corriente eléctrica recorriese mi piel y avanzó hasta quedar frente al piano. Tardó unos segundos en soltar mi mano y fue a por mi chaqueta que estaba situada sobre la banqueta. Mientras él cogía la chaqueta. No pude evitar tocar aquel hermoso piano de cola, del cual antes había escuchado la melodía más hermosa del mundo. Lentamente cerré los ojos intentando recordar aquella melodía; pero no lo conseguí del todo.

- ¿Realmente te pareció hermosa? – abrí los ojos de golpe y lo vi recortado a mi lado sobre el piano con mi chaqueta entre sus manos y su rostro luciendo una hermosa sonrisa – Tú dijiste, que la melodía era hermosa…

- Y lo era. Nunca he escuchado nada tan maravilloso.

- Edward

- ¿Ese es el nombre de la melodía? – Pregunté curiosa a lo que él rió

- Ese es mi nombre. Soy Edward, Edward Cullen; pero llámame Edward. Anquen creo que debería haberme presentado antes – Sonrió y me tendió su mano

- Yo soy Isabella Swan; pero por favor llámame Bella – Estiré mi mano para estrecharla con la suya

Silencio. Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar en aquella estancia, que aunque algo oscura, podía ser iluminada por el brillo de sus ojos. Tras varios segundos recordándome a mi misma como se respira, separé nuestras manos y me atreví a romper el silencio.

- Esa canción… ¿La has compuesto tú?

- Sí. La he compuesto para mi madre…

- Es…algo triste ¿no crees?

- Tiene que serlo. Ella falleció hace mucho tiempo. Antes mi música era amena; pero desde entonces…no sé porque, nunca fui capaz de componer algo…como decirlo… ¿Alegre? Sí, creo que alegre es la palabra – Sus ojos perdieron su brillo y desvió la mirada a otro punto de la habitación

- Yo…lo siento, no…no quería…

- Tranquila Bella, no es culpa tuya. Además tengo unos padres adoptivos magníficos y unos hermanos a los que quiero mucho.

- ¿Entonces? – me miró curioso esperando a que continuase - ¿Porqué escribes canciones tan triste?

- Buena pregunta. Aunque no tengo una respuesta para ella. Mi hermana dice que algún día, cuando mi corazón vuelva a estar completo, mi música volverá a ser la que era; pero no logro entender a que se refiere con completo. Adoro a mi familia y no podría pensar en unos padres mejores, por lo que no sé qué es lo que realmente quiere decirme.

- Siento no poder ayudarte.

- Realmente me has ayudado – sonrió y volvió a mirarme - Quería que Jasper me diera su opinión sobre esta melodía y tú ya me has dado la respuesta.

- Supongo.

Volví a pasar mi mano por el piano y él dejó de estar recostado para incorporarse y ponerme la chaqueta alrededor de los hombros.

- Te vas a resfriar… – Susurró muy cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer

- Gracias – sonrió – Será mejor que me vaya. Mi padre tiene que estar a punto de llegar y no quiero que se preocupe.

- Está bien. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Tal y como había dicho me acompañó hasta la puerta y no solo eso, también hasta la furgoneta. Vi como reía al ver el trasto que yo tenía por coche y señalarme un resplandeciente volvo en el cual ponía su nombre. La verdad es que mi coche al lado del suyo, parecía que iba directo al desguace.

- Adiós Edward. Espero volver a oírte tocar – sonreí algo nerviosa rogando que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que no deseaba alejarme de él

- Espero que sea pronto.

Lentamente levantó su mano y la llevó hasta mi rostro. Dudó y después cogió un mechó de mi cabello y lo acomodó tras mi oreja. Con cuidado deslizó sus manos por mi rostro y se quedó durante unos segundos o incluso minutos, acariciando mi mejilla. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, ni tampoco sabía que había llevado a Edward a hacer lo que izo, solo sé que su mano comenzaba a arder en mi mejilla y supuse debía de estar muy ruborizada. Me atreví a mirar sus ojos, que estaban clavados en los míos y sentí la necesidad de bajar de mi coche y pegarme a él; pero no lo hice, simplemente me quedé disfrutando de sus caricias.

De pronto, su mano se tensó y la apartó rápidamente de mi mejilla metiéndola en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Lo siento. He sido un descarado – se disculpó – No sé, no sé porque he hecho algo así. Perdóname Bella – rogó reflejando un total arrepentimientos en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

- No…importa…- susurré – Adiós Edward

- Adiós…

Volví a arrancar mi furgoneta y me alejé de la casa de los Cullen. Podía ver por el retrovisor como Edward seguía en el mismo lugar y en la misma postura que cuando había estado conmigo y que una leve sonrisa surcaba sus labios y una pizca de confusión inundaba sus ojos. No era capaz de comprender que quería decir aquella expresión; pero no le di más vueltas y volví a coger la carretera 101 en dirección a mi casa.

Cuando llegué Charlie aun no estaba en casa. Dejé mis llaves nuevamente tras la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de almuerzo. Finalmente y tras mirar por varios minutos el frigorífico, cogí un papel en el cual había unos cuantos filetes de pollo y decidí hacerlos con roquefort y patatas fritar. Mientras la salsa estaba preparándose, preparé también una ensalada y corté un poco de queso y jamón. Mientras los filetes se hacían me senté en una silla de la cocina y abrí mi teléfono móvil. Rebusqué en el registro de llamadas el número de Edward y lo guardé en la memoria de mi teléfono. No es que fuese a llamarlo de nuevo, simplemente quería estar preparada por si se volví a equivocar. Estaba a punto de pulsar el botón de O.K, cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

Quizás con demasiado entusiasme pensando que podía volver a ser él. Me acerqué le móvil al oído y descolgué.

- ¿Sí?

CONTUNIARA...


	3. ¿Estás ciego?

...

- ¿Si?

- ¡Hola Bella! – Definitivamente ese no era Edward, sino Alice.

- ¿Qué tal Alice?

- Veras Bella, ¿Vas al instituto de Forks verdad?

- Si ¿pero como sabes eso?

- Es el único - rió – Bueno a lo que iba. Rosalie no puede pero estoy segura de tú me acompañaras ¿Verdad?

- ¿A dónde?

- Pues a comprar el material escolar. Estoy segura de tú también tienes que comprarlo. ¿Entonces te parece bien que pase a recogerte?

- Está bien. Te espero – con tanto entusiasmo el ir a compara libros de texto parecía incluso divertido.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡No tardo! ¡Besos Bella!

Suspiré, nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarme al ritmo de vida de Alice. Aunque para ser sincera, era bastante divertido. Subí a mi habitación a por un bolso y algo de dinero. Por la hora que era, seguramente comeríamos fuera. Cuando bajé, la comida ya estaba casi lista por lo que cogí un trozo de papel que había en la mesita de la entrada y rebusqué el bolígrafo que ayer había dejado en un cajón de la cocina.

_``Papá. He ido de compras con una amiga. La comida está en la olla, solo tienes que servirte y si está frio calentarlo un minuto en el microondas. No lo pongas más de un minuto o te quemarás y recuerda ponerle la tapadera de plástico para que no salpique. Yo comeré fuera._

_Besos _

_Bella_

_P.D: llevo móvil, por si tienes algún problema.´´_

Tras dejar la nota en la cocina. Volví a coger mi chaqueta marrón y las llaves de mi nueva casa. Salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí y esperé sentada en los escalones a que Alice llegase. No pasaron ni dos segundos en que un reluciente _Porche Turbo _de color amarillo y cristales tintados aparcó frente a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca casi llegaba al suelo cuando vi que la ventanilla del coche se bajaba y la duendecillo – apodo que tenía Alice entre sus hermanos y amigos – me sonreía desde el interior del vehículo.

- ¡¿Ese es tu coche?! – grité mientras me acercaba a su lado

- ¿Te gusta? Cuando he llegado a mi casa mi hermano me lo ha regalado. Dice que es por algo que le dije, aunque no sé a qué se refiere y al ver este coche…tampoco me importó demasiado – rió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto - ¿A qué esperas? Sube Bella

Subí en aquel llamativo vehículo y vi que por dentro era incluso más lujoso que por fuera.

- A mis hermanos y a mí nos encanta la velocidad, por lo que nuestros coches son muy rápidos.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- A que te pongas el cinturón porque vamos a correr – rió y antes de que pudiese gritar el coche llevaba una velocidad para nada normal.

Temía que acabásemos estrellándonos contra algún árbol y siendo galleta de porche, pero no fue así. Alice manejaba muy bien y tenía un total control sobre la carretera. Algo que la verdad, me sorprendió bastante.

Durante el trayecto, Alice puso algo de música, de grupos que no había escuchado nunca; pero que eran bastante buenos. No tardamos mucho en llegar al centro comercial. Al principio todo iba muy bien, Alice me contó sobre lo que teníamos que comprar y no tardamos mucho en tener todo nuestro material escolar; pero cuando las comprar escolares acabaron, Alice me llevó a miles y miles de tiendas de ropa y me obligo a probarme conjuntos, que nunca en mi vida me pondría y que Alice me obligó a comprar para alguna ocasión especial.

Eran ya cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y la verdad es que tenía los pies destrozados y las manos rojas de tantas bolsas. Por lo que Alice y yo decidimos para a comer algo en una cafetería que había cerca de donde estábamos.

- ¿Qué desean? – preguntó un camarero que parecía querer ligar con Alice

- ¿Qué quieres Bella?

- Yo…tomaré raviolis de setas y…una coca-cola

- Para mí lo mismo.

- Está bien. Estaré por aquí, por si necesitan algo – y se fue sonriéndole nuevamente a Alice a lo que ella respondió ignorándole

- Oye Bella – me llamó - ¿Dónde te metiste esta mañana? Cada vez que llamaba el teléfono me salía comunicando o simplemente no contestabas. ¿estabas enfadada conmigo? – sollozó la última frase

- ¡claro que no Alice! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan absurdo? Simplemente…es una historia muy larga.

- Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Verás un chico me llamó confundiéndome con su amigo y…

Lentamente le narré a Alice todo lo que me había sucedido. Aunque no le dije ni donde estaba la casa de ese chico, ni su nombre, puesto que un pueblo tan pequeño de inmediato sabría de quien hablaba y me resultaría aun más vergonzoso el contárselo.

- Vaya Bells, ¿Acabas de llegar y ya encontraste novio? – rió y fui a protestar; pero ella continuó – Aunque es una pena. Yo quería que te liases con mi hermano

- ¡Alice! ¡¿pero qué dices?!

- No es tan descabellado. En la pandilla él es el único que está soltero y como tú te unes ahora a nuestra pandilla se me había pasado por la cabeza en prepararos algún encuentro romántico…ya sabes…con velitas y eso

- ¡Alice! ¡No digas tonterías! – grité llamando la atención de un par de mesas que se voltearon para mirarnos

- Es verdad, tú ya tienes no-vi-o – separó en silabas la última palabra para hacerla más llamativa mientras sonreía alegremente y llamaba al camarero para pagar la cuenta.

Una vez pagamos volvimos al coche de Alice. Según la carretera que había tomado, no me costó deducir que no íbamos a mi casa. Quizás nos dirigíamos a la suya. Aun así no dije nada, simplemente miré por la ventana algo distraída. Pasaron varios minutos y Alice rompió el silencio comenzando a hablar sobre una fiesta que quería organizar para el cumpleaños de su hermano y sobre que tendríamos que volver a ir de compras a por un par de vestidos y todos sus complementos. La verdad es que al principio fue un alivio el no estar invitada a esa fiesta ya que por ningún concepto luciría un vestido que Alice escogiese para mí.

- Que sepas que estás invitada

- Es el cumpleaños de tú hermano. Ni tan siquiera le conozco. No puedo plantarme en la fiesta sin más.

- Da igual, todo el instituto está invitado. Siempre hacemos una fiesta por todo lo alto. Será muy divertido

- Pero…

- No acepto un no por respuesta.

Perfecto. Al final me tendré que poner un vestido pensé y lancé un largo suspiro contra el cristal. Pasaron varios minutos y el camino que Alice estaba tomando me era cada vez más conocido. Tierra, baches, piedras y un carril a la izquierda. ¡¿Acaso estaba volviendo a casa de Edward?! Quise preguntarle a Alice sobre el lugar al que nos dirigimos; pero cuando quise darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos aparcadas frente a la puerta de la mansión Cullen.

Me quedé sentada en el coche sin saber si bajar o no del vehículo; pero Alice abrió la puerta del copiloto y sonrió.

- ¿A qué esperas para bajar?

- Yo…

No tardaremos te lo prometo. Solo he venido a recoger a mi novio. Cuando te deje en casa me voy a ir con él al cine. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Noté que mi pecho se oprimía sin conocer el motivo. El novio de Alice vivía en aquella casa y siendo Edward como era, tan perfecto y caballeroso, era imposible que no tuviese novia. Lo que quiero decir es que, desafortunadamente los hechos revelaban que el novio de mi nueva mejor amiga, era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Bajé del coche y seguí a Alice, aun con la cabeza algo gacha y con ese agonizante dolor en el pecho; pero, para mi sorpresa, esta no se dirigió a la casa de Edward, sino que tomó un sendero que había a nuestra derecha.

El coche no puede pasar por aquí, por lo que tendremos que caminar.

Mi corazón volvió a latir al saber que Alice no estaba buscando a Edward, sino que había sido solo una ligera coincidencia el hecho de que su novio y él viviesen cerca.

Caminamos durante varios minutos en los cuales me caí unas cuantas veces. Afortunadamente Alice me paraba antes de que estampase mi rostro contra el suelo. Finalmente divisamos una casa, un poco más pequeña que la de Edward; pero que era 10 veces más grande que la mía y también con ese estilo tan peculiar entre clásico y moderno.

La pequeña duendecillo no se lo pensó dos veces y llamó a la enorme puerta. No pasaron ni dos segundos en que un chico musculoso y muy alto abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, los pantalones desabrochados y abotonando los botones de su camiseta. ¡¿Ese chico era el novio de Alice?!

- ¡Emmett! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- ¿Tú qué crees hermanita? – sonrió pícaramente

- ¡Emmett! ¡Tendré pesadillas esta noche!

Volví a mirar al chico y después nuevamente a Alice, tenían cierto parecido, rostro pálido y perfecto y ojos color miel; pero aun así, nadie hubiese dicho que esos dos eran hermanos.

- Bueno Alice ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estoy buscando a mi chico ¿Lo has visto?

- ¡Rose! – gritó Emmett y vi aparecer tras él a una chica que bien podría pasar por modelo de cine. Rubia, con una esplendida figura, de fracciones finas y perfectas y ojos azules - ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?

- Alice, sabes que mi hermano vive en el pueblo.

- Ya; pero me dijo que estaría esperándome aquí. – Alice se puso pensativa por unos instantes pero luego volvió a sonreír – ¿Me dejas usar tu teléfono Rose? Es que no quiero ir hasta el pueblo para nada.

- Claro. No hay problema. – Rosalie me miró interrogante y después añadió – Tu debes de ser Bella. Pasa, siéntete cómo en tu casa.

- No, da igual, esperare aquí fuera.

- ¿Estás segura? Alice va a tardar un rato

- Gracias pero creo que mejor regresaré al coche y la esperare allí.

- Como quieras. Se lo diré a Alice

Miré a mi derecha y vi que la pequeña duendecillo ya había desaparecido. Con una sonrisa me despedí de Rosalie y de Emmett y volví a caminar por aquel sendero de vuelta al coche de Alice. No tardé mucho en llegar, puesto que al conocer ya el sendero no tropecé _``tantas´´_ veces. Cuando llegué me percaté de que el coche estaba cerrado y me dio apuro apoyarme en aquel reluciente auto, por lo que me senté en la enorme raíz de una frondoso árbol y miré como él sol estaba ya ocultándose entre los árboles, maldiciendo con todo mi ser el haberme olvidado mi chaqueta dentro del vehículo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Alice aun no regresaba. Me dejé caer contra el árbol y seguí mirando al cielo. Aunque mis ojos viajaban del cielo hasta la mansión Cullen. No podía negarlo, estaba desenado que él saliese y me viese sentada allí, se acercase a mi lado con aquella sonrisa que quitaba en aliento y me susurrase al oído…

- Te vas a resfriar…

Pensé que estaba teniendo alucinaciones; pero noté el calor de una chaqueta sobre mis hombros y me giré lentamente para enfrentarle. Tal y como había estado soñando segundos antes allí estaba él. Tan hermosos cómo lo recordaba y mirándome de esa manera tan hipnotizarte.

- Gracias… - fue lo único que pude decir.

Edward avanzó y se sentó a mi lado. Me fijé que él no llevaba más que una camiseta de manga corta y que la chaqueta que ahora reposaba sobre mis hombros debía de ser suya. No pude evitar mirarle detenidamente. Su pecho era muy musculoso y sentí la tentación de pasear mis dedos sobre él.

Respiré profundamente para concentrarme y después volví a mirar sus hermosos ojos.

- Ahora el que va a resfriarse eres tú

- Estoy acostumbrado al frío. No te preocupes por mí.

- Aun así. – me quité la chaqueta y se la tendí – Tómala. No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa.

- De verdad no tengo frío. Mira - sonrió y su movimiento fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Tomó mi mano entra la suya y después la situó en su brazo. Quise retirarla rápidamente antes de que mis mejillas se tiñesen de rojo; pero ya era tarde. Su brazo estaba bastante caliente y él no pareció molesto con mi contacto, pues siguió presionando suavemente mi mano contra su musculoso bíceps.

- ¿Ves? La verdad es que tengo bastante calor – soltó mi mano y cogió su chaqueta – sin embargo tus manos están heladas

Volvió a poner su chaqueta sobre mis hombros y después llevó su mano a mi mejilla.

- Ya estás entrando en calor. Estabas fría como un cadáver.

No pude evitar sonreír con nerviosismo. Si él supiese que su chaqueta no era el motivo de mi calor, si no que lo era su cercanía, estaba segura de que me tomaría por una tonta. Me di cuenta de que mi mano aun seguía sobre su brazo y la retiré rápidamente mientras Edward quitaba su mano de mi mejilla. Si lo hubiese sabido. No habría retirado mi mano de su cuerpo. Me encantaba que me acariciase de aquella manera tan dulce. Aunque en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, era imposible que esa clase de sentimientos hubiesen despertado en él.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar

- Estoy esperando a una amiga. Al parecer no encuentra a su novio.

- Conozco esa sensación

Nuevamente noté que el pecho se me oprimía. Ya había quedado claro que Edward tenía novia y aun así, yo seguía como una tonta esperando acabar entre sus brazos y con mis labios sobre los su… ¡¿pero Bella que estás pensando?!

- Tú novia tiene que ser muy afortunada – susurré sin darme cuenta de ello

- Eso sería si tuviese novia – rió volviendo a provocar que la sangre fluyese por mi cuerpo

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quisiste decir con que conoces esa sensación?

- Mi hermana me hace esperarla constantemente en el aparcamiento del instituto porque nunca encuentra a su novio.

- Am – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir

- Si quieres puedes pasar a mi casa a esperarla – Se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme

- Gracias; pero prefiero esperar aquí. No quiero que se preocupe por mi cuando no me vea.

- Eres muy considerada – y volvió a situarse a mi lado pero vi un matiz de tristeza en sus ojos – tú chico si debe de ser afortunado

No pude evitar reír y él se quedó sorprendido ante mi reacción y aguardó en silencio una respuesta.

- Eso sería si tuviese novio – repetí sus mismas palabras – Creo que soy la clase de chica que todos los hombres veis como…una amiga, nada más. No soy llamativa, ni tengo nada especial, ni tan siquiera soy bonita…

No pude evitar mirar al suelo. Lo que decía era verdad, no era llamativa para ningún chico así que mucho menos lo sería para él y estuve segura de ello cuando él se limitó a guardar silencio. Si mi corazón seguía experimentando unos cambios tan bruscos no tardaría mucho en acabar muerta. Aunque a excepción de Charlie y de Alice, no creo que nadie más me echase en falta. El tiempo siguió pasando y noté que Edward se levantaba del tronco y comenzaba a caminar. Mi respiración se paró y mis ojos comenzaron a estar ligeramente humedecidos. Pensé que se marcharía, que me dejaría sola al dase cuanta de que yo tenía razón en lo que había dicho; pero eso nunca pasó. Note que su mano agarraba mi mentón levantándolo lentamente y clavaba sus ojos en los míos. Estaba tan cerca, que incluso podía notar su suave respiración impactar en mi rostro.

- Estás muy equivocada Bella. Cualquier hombre tendría que estar ciego para no ver que eres una chica muy linda y dulce, y sobre todo que eres…muy hermosa…

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo…?

- ¿Estás ciego? – las palabras salían solas de mi boca

- Yo veo perfectamente Bella - susurró

Lo último que vi fue su deslumbrante sonrisa. Cerré los ojos lentamente mientras le veía inclinarse hacia mí. Notaba su respiración cada vez más cerca y sentía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Su mano subió por mi mandíbula hasta situarla en mi mejilla y acariciarla con dulzura. No veía nada; pero podía sentir que sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los míos. En cualquier otra circunstancia o a cualquier otro chico, le hubiese empujado y hubiese salido corriendo; pero con Edward, todo era diferente. Noté sus labios rozar levemente los míos y sentí nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica, para nada desagradable, recorriendo mi cuerpo, acompañada de un calor abrasador. Noté que volvía a sonreír y a acariciar mis labios con los suyos. Era una sensación magnifica y no deseaba que ese momento acabase nunca.

- ¡¿Bella dónde estás?!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y Edward se alejó rápidamente de mí pasando su mano entre sus cabellos y con la mirada perdida a saber Dios donde.

- ¡¿Bella?! – me giré y vi que Alice aparecía por el sendero mirando a todos lados

- Tengo que irme. Adiós Bella – No me dio tiempo a despedirme cuando Edward había desaparecido de mi vista y escuché cerrarse la puerta de su casa.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Primer día de instituto

...

- Tengo que irme. Adiós Bella – No me dio tiempo a despedirme cuando Edward había desaparecido de mi vista y escuché cerrarse la puerta de su casa.

Aun notaba que mi corazón estaba muy acelerado y puse mi mano en el pecho intentando inútilmente disminuir aquel frentico y alocado palpitar. Finalmente Alice dio con migo y se sentó a mi lado mirándome con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? Estas…muy roja – posó su mano en mi frente y la otra en la suya – Creo que hasta tienes fiebre

- No es nada Alice. Estoy bien

Me levanté con decisión y noté como la chaqueta de Edward se deslizaba por mis hombros hasta acabar en el suelo.

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó Alice cogiéndola entre sus manos - ¿De quién es Bella?

- No lo sé – mentí rápidamente – Estaba aquí cuando llegué y como tenía algo de frío pues…

Alice no pareció del todo convencida con mi respuesta y miró la chaqueta más detenidamente.

- Creo que sé de quién es.

- ¡¿Sí?! – Pregunté sorprendida

- Sí, no hay muchos chicos que puedan pagarse una prenda como esta Bella. Será mejor que vayamos a devolverla.

- ¡No! – grité – Esto…Alice tienes razón, no me siento bien.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Anda vámonos para tú casa.

Respiré profundamente cuando finalmente entramos en el coche de Alice. Después de lo que había pasado era incapaz de mirar a Edward a los ojos. No sabría que decir ni cómo actuar y necesitaba un tiempo, muuuuy largo para ser capaz de ordenar mis ideas, mis pensamientos y sobre todo…mis sentimiento hacia él.

No me di cuenta cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la puerta de casa hasta que Alice me dio un leve codazo en el brazo y me sonrió cálidamente.

- Parece que estás graves. Ahora estás pálida y parece que vas a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento

- Eso no suena muy animador, Alice – sonreí como pude y bajé del coche – gracias por traerme

Cogí mi chaqueta del asiento y cerré con cuidado la puerta del resplandeciente Porche. Subí las escaleras hasta plantarme frente a la puerta y rebusqué las llaves entre las porquerías que guardaba en aquel viejo bolso. Finalmente las encontré, las introduje en la cerradura y abrí lentamente la puerta. Me deslicé hacia el interior y vi que Charlie estaba tirado dormido en el sofá. Fui a cerrar la puerta y vi que Alice seguía mirándome con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos.

- Estoy bien Alice, puedes irte tranquilamente a tu cita con tu novio – volví a sonreír.

- Bueno…si tú lo dices…De todos modos… ¿Quieres que pase mañana a recogerte? Uno de mis hermanos va en su coche, Emmett y mi novio van juntos en el coche de Rosalie, así que no me importaría pasar a por ti.

- Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós

- Adiós Bella y duerme bien.

- Te lo prometo

Alice me sonrió. Cerró la ventanilla de su coche y se marchó calle abajo. Yo por mi parte, dejé la chaqueta en el perchero y las llaves detrás de la puerta, como siempre, mientras caminaba escaleras arriba para darme una ducha.

Tras haber cogido mi pijama, la ropa interior limpia y una par de toallas, me fui al baño y me encerré allí durante varios minutos, entre treinta y treinta ciento o quizás más. Notaba el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo y relajar mis músculos. Pasé la manopla por mi rostro aunque en ningún momento rocé mis labios. No quería borrar tan pronto aquella hermosa sensación, ni esa dulce y embriagadora fragancia.

Cuando salí del baño Charlie me preguntó donde había estado y también con quien. Muy típico en él el preocuparse demasiado. Tras su interrogatorio preparé algo de cenar, aunque yo simplemente tomé un zumo y me fui dejando a mi padre cenar solo en aquella cocina de color amarillo. Se quedó en silencio, mirándome subir las escaleras; pero en ningún momento dijo nada. Estaba segura de que en estos momentos mi rostro reflejaba que quería estar sola.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama sin cuidado alguno posando mi brazo en mi frente. Alice tenía razón, aun mi cabeza seguía ardiendo. No pude evitar recordar sus suaves manos acariciar mi piel y sus dulces labios rozar los míos. Aunque para bien o para mal, Edward no parecía que fuese al instituto, por lo que no volvería a verle. Cerré los ojos antes tal pensamiento y lentamente me quedé dormida.

_Te amo…_

Desperté sobresaltada. Había tenido un sueño, un suelo mágico; pero que no podía ser cierto, Había soñado que Edward me amaba, que me amaba a mí y que yo correspondía aquellos sentimientos con un beso. ¡¿Acaso había podido Edward Cullen conquistar mi corazón en tan poco tiempo?! Me levanté de la cama dándole vueltas a esa nueva posibilidad. Sí, podía admitir sin riesgo a equivocarme que Edward me atraía, me gustaba, pero de ahí a estar enamorada había un largo camino. Él era el típico chico que tendría locas a todas, guapo, dulce, encantador, caballeroso…era lógico que me gustase; pero ese sueño me había abierto otra posibilidad.

Me eche un puñado de agua fría en el rostro y cepillé mi cabello recogiéndolo en una cola. Regresé a mi cuarto y me puse unos jean negros y una sudadera verde. Sabía que Alice me miraría mal cuando me viese con esas ropas; pero yo estaba cómoda con ellas y no pensaba ponerme ninguna de las camisetitas escotadas y diminutas que ella me había hecho comprar.

Esta vez llamé a la habitación de Charlie antes de preparar un desayuno que luego tuviese que darles a unos gatos callejeros. Nuevamente se había marchado por lo que más tranquila por no tener que ocultar mi extraño estado de ánimo por culpa de Edward, bajé las escaleras y me preparé un rico tazón de cereales.

Terminé de desayunar y preparar las cosas para las clases; pero aun era temprano. Por lo que cogí un libro de mi cuarto y me senté en el sofá del salón a leerlo.

Edward…

Comencé a leer y me percaté de que el protagonista de aquella historia se llamaba igual que el protagonista de mis pensamientos. Cerré el libro con fuerza y lo dejé sobre la mesa mientras encendía la tele.

Estamos ante el famoso Doctor Cullen. Cuya rapidez y eficacia ha salvado la vida de una joven que estaba a punto de morir tras…

Enfurruñada apagué la tele y me dejé caer en el sofá. ¡¿Es que no había nada que no me recordase a él?! Volví a poner un brazo sobre mi cabeza y suspiré cansada. Si seguía así no tardaría mucho en volverme loca. Necesita verle, hablar con él y aclarar porque me había besado. Aunque podía asegurar que simplemente había sido un impulso y que en ningún momento Edward se había sentido atraído de ninguna forma hacia mí. Noté sorpresivamente que una lágrima resbalaba por mi rostro y la limpié rápidamente.

- ¡Bella!

La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos y me levanté rápidamente del sofá para abrirle la puerta.

- Buenos días.

- Llegas muy temprano Alice

- Supongo. Bueno vámonos.

Alice me agarró del brazo. Esperó a que cerrara la puerta y luego me empujó, literalmente, hasta el interior de su coche. Yo no sabía donde quedaba el instituto. Por lo que el hecho de que Alice se ofreciese a llevarme me pareció un gran gesto por su parte.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, un silencio que resultaba bastante incómodo. De pronto el coche se detuvo en un lado de la carretera y Alice pellizcó el puente de su nariz mientras me miraba enfadada.

- ¡Estoy harta Bella! ¡No lo soporto más!

- A-Alice

Puede que tú aun no me veas como una amiga; pero créeme que tú te has convertido en alguien importante para mí y…no soporto verte así. ¿Bella que es lo que te paso ayer? Cuéntamelo.

Los ojos de Alice estaban ligeramente humedecidos y podía apreciar la sinceridad en sus palabras. La miré sintiéndome la persona más culpable del mundo y cogí aire dispuesta a contarle la verdad. Realmente la apreciaba a ella mucho más que a mis anteriores compañeras de Phoenix, porque Alice, no era mi compañera, sino mi amiga. Y sabía que hablar con ella, desahogarme y pedirle consejo, me harían sentir mucho mejor.

- Cuando regresé al coche – Alice me miró sorprendida y esperó una respuesta tomando mi mano para darme confianza. Sonreí – No me estoy muriendo Alice…

- Solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

- Cómo decía…cuando regresé al coche me encontré con él.

- ¿Aquél chico que se confundió de teléfono? – asentí

- Verás estuvimos hablando y…

- Y…

- …Me…

- …Te…

- …Besó

- …Besó… …

Pensé que Alice no había escuchado bien cuando su rostro seguía esperando que continuase; pero de pronto, su cara se tornó pálida, su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus ojos me miraron como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

- ¡¿Te beso?! ¡¿Có-cómo fue eso?!

- No lo sé…solo sé que soy incapaz de olvidarlo. No puedo cerrar los ojos sin ver su rostro y sentir que mi corazón se acelera.

- Eso se llama amor Bella – sonrió

- Alice lo conocí ayer. No puedo estar enamorada

- El amor no tiene tiempo, ni edad, ni tan siquiera coherencia. No puedes ir en contra de eso Bella

- Pero…

- ¿Te gusta? Al menos dime si te gusta – asentí sonrojada – No te oigo – jugueteó con una ligera risita

- Si… - susurré

- ¿El qué?

- Que si… - repetí

- Sigo sin escucharte - cantó

- ¡Si me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho!

- Eso es lo que quería oír

- Pero Alice. Quizás solo sea que como ha sido mi primer beso mi corazón este confundido y…

- Bella, si no sintieses nada por él, no lo habrías besado.

- Supongo.

- No te preocupes Bella, puedes contar conmigo para esto. Seré tu Cupido

- Alice por el momento. Quiero esperar a ver como suceden las cosas

- Está bien… - se rindió

El coche volvió moverse y Alice comenzó a silbar alegremente haciendo que me arrepintiese de haberle contado todo aquello. Aunque en el fondo, ahora me sentía realmente bien. Al cabo de varios minutos llegamos al instituto. Alice aparco en una plaza que al parecer tenía reservada, ya que había mucha gente buscando aparcamiento y sin embargo nadie aparcaba en aquella plaza ni en la contigua.

Cuando bajamos del vehículo la gente se me quedó mirando con caras algo extrañas y sorprendidas y yo me limité a mirar el suelo. Sin darme cuanta y haciendo uso de mi torpeza acabé chocando contra un BMW rojo muy ostentoso y me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta.

Ese es el coche de Rosalie. ¿Es bonito verdad? – sonrió Alice acariciando la carrocería del coche.

- Vaya. – susurré impresionada

Te dije que nos gustaban los vehículos veloces y no está de más que sean caros y lujoso – sonrió – Bueno vamos. Te mostraré la escuela y te diré donde quedan tus clases. Las cuales, tenemos casi todas juntas, menos biología.

Sonreí al saber que no tendría que estar sola en una clase rodeada de ojos curiosos y bocas que parlotearan sin cesar en busca de saber todo lo posible sobre mí. ¡Odiaba ser el centro de atención!

Alice ignoró mis preocupaciones y me empujó hasta el interior del reciento con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por cualquier lugar por el que pasábamos, tal y como yo había previsto, millones de ojos me miraban y no pude evitar sentirme cada vez más avergonzada e incluso llegar a preguntarle a Alice el motivo de que fuésemos el centro de atención. Ella simplemente se limitó a decir que hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba nadie nuevo al instituto y mucho menos alguien que se juntase con su pandilla. Al parecer, ella y sus amigos y hermanos eran muy populares en el instituto y la gente se sentía cohibida con su presencia. Cosa que molestaba bastante a Alice que decía que no eran ningunos bichos raros, sino que simplemente, eran chicos que podían concederse algún que otro lujo.

Al cabo de varios minutos Alice ya me había enseñado el instituto entero e incluso había tenido la oportunidad de haber conocido a una chica que compartiría conmigo y con Alice la clase de Literatura. Su nombre era Ángela, ella era más parecida da mí, callada, tímida; pero encantadora y dulce. Estaba segura de que ella y yo acabaríamos siendo grandes amigas.

El timbre sonó indicando el principio de las clases y Alice me acompañó hasta dejarme en la puerta del aula de biología. Recé porque el profesor no me presentase; pero desgraciadamente lo izo. Me vi obligada a saludar y presentarme frente a un montón de curiosos ojos y leves murmullos y finalmente el profesor me indicó que tomase asiento.

- Hoy tendrás que trabajar sola señorita Swan.

- ¿Tengo un compañero de laboratorio?

- Todos lo tienen. La verdad me extraña que el señor Cullen no se haya presentado hoy…

El profesor se alejó de mi mesa y comenzó su clase. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces tras haber escuchado su apellido salir de los labios de mi profesor. Estaba segura de que la falta de sueño comenzaba a causar estragos en mí. Me pasé el resto de la clase mirando melancólica por la ventana. Afortunadamente estaba en una clase avanzada en Phoenix por lo que no perdería nada si miraba un rato las musarañas. Aunque quizás pasé demasiado tiempo en las nubes, pues cuando me quise dar cuenta el timbre sonó indicando el final de las clases.

Salí del aula intentando no tropezar y me encontré con Alice esperando en la puerta para acompañarme a mi siguiente clase.

La clase de literatura fue mucho más divertida de lo que me esperé. Alice se pasó todo el tiempo hablándome sobre nuestros compañeros de clase y advirtiéndome de que no debía juntarme con ciertos personajes entre los que figuraban los nombres de Mike, Eric y Tyler. ¡Los repitió mil veces, cómo para que se me olvidasen! Angela se unió a nuestra conversación aunque ella no despellejó a nadie, simplemente me dijo el nombre de varios de los mis compañeros que Alice no conocía y rió con algunos de los comentarios que Alice hacía.

La clase de literatura se me pasó aun más rápida que la de biología y que las clases de matemáticas que era la siguiente.

- ¡A comer! – celebró Alice mientras se esperezaba en su silla

- ¿Ya es la hora del descanso?

- Sí y prepárate porque voy a presentarte a los miembros de la pandilla. Ya verás son todos fantásticos, seguro que te caen genial.

Nos despedimos de Ángela y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. De pronto como si se tratase de un espejismo, un bello espejismo, juraría que Edward pasaba a mi lado sujetando firmemente unos libros entre sus brazos y nuevamente tuve que sacudir la cabeza para despertar de mi estado de shock.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella?

- No es nada…

Tras bajar un par de plantas llegamos finalmente al comedor. Cuando entré, al igual que en la mañana todos seguían mirándome extraño; pero Alice no perdía su característica sonrisa y me empujó hasta el bufet para que sirviese algo de comida. Cómo apenas tenía hambre, me limité a coger una ensalada y brillante manzana roja que captó mi atención y también la de mi estomago.

Tras pagar nuestra comida nos dirigimos a una mesa en la que había tres personas sentadas. Pude reconocer a Emmett y también a Rosalie y supuse que el chico rubio que estaba allí sería el novio de Alice. La pequeña duendecillo tomó asiento y me indicó que hiciese lo mismo. Dudé; pero la cálida sonrisa de Alice y los demás presentes en aquella mesa me hicieron decidirme y sentarme a su lado.

- Bueno, ya os he hablado de ella pero es momento de las presentaciones. – Alice mi miró y después sonrió – Este chico que parece un gran oso es mi hermano, Emmett

- Mucho gusto – sonrió él mostrando sus relucientes dientes

- Ella es su novia, Rosalie

- Encantada Bella – Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla

- Este chico tan guapo es el hermano de Rosalie y mi novio, Jasper

_¡Dios! ¡Una cosa era alucinar con él pero ya hasta escuchaba el nombre de sus amigos!_

- Y él es… ¡¿Dónde está?! – Alice se agachó y miro debajo de la mesa

Alice no seas ridícula. Es lunes, sabes que hoy nuestro hermanito reserva el aula de música para sus cosas.

- ¿No terminó ayer de componer?

- Pregúntale a él. Ayer estaba de lo más extraño…no hay quien le entienda.

- Tú eres más raro que yo Emmett – se defendió una musical voz a mis espaldas

_¡Esto se me estaba hiendo de las manos! ¡Escuchaba su nombre, le veía en los pasillos y ahora escuchaba su voz! ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! _No pude evitar llevar una mano a mi frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

- ¡Vaya si estabas aquí! – celebró a Alice poniéndose de pie rápidamente – ¿No consigues concentrarte?

- Llevo más de una semana diciéndoos que ahora tengo reservada el aula los miércoles. Me entretuve porque Jessica y compañía están obsesionadas conmigo ¡Es agotador!

- Bueno ya pasó, ya pasó – le consoló Alice riéndose por lo bajo

- ¿Bueno para qué me buscabas debajo de la mesa?

- ¡Es verdad! ¡No sé en que estaba pensado! Quiero presentarte a alguien. Acaba de mudarse a Forks y de unirse a nosotros. Te la presento

Noté el brazo de Alice agarrando el mío para que me levantase a saludar a su hermano. Tomé aire para ver si conseguía dejar de escuchar su voz y poder aparentar ser una chica normal frente a su hermano. Aunque no parecía estar consiguiéndolo. Finalmente me giré y me perdí en aquel mar de cobre que eran sus cabellos. En aquellos ojos dorados en los que no había podido dejar de pensar ni un solo momento y en aquellos labios que gritaban ser besados por los míos.

- ¡¿Ed-Edward?!

CONTINUARA...


	5. Edward me odia

- ¡¿Be-Bella?!

Se izo un largo e incomodo silencio y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra se abriese y me arrastrase hasta lo más profundo.

- ¿Os conocéis?

Aparté mis ojos de los de Edward y me fijé en la expresión de confusión de los demás miembros de aquella mesa. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Mis piernas estaban temblando y no tenía fuerzas para mirar a Edward. Ni para contestar a las preguntas que formulaban los lindos ojos de Alice.

- Bueno…Alice. Creo que vuelvo a sentirme mal. Me…me voy fuera.

Sin decir nada más. Cogí mi bandeja de la mesa y tiré la ensalada en un contenedor quedándome aun con la manzana entre mis manos y marchándome lo más rápido posible de la cafetería, deseando que mis piernas no acabasen fallándome como de costumbre y me estampase la cara contra el asfalto. Ninguno dijo nada mientras yo me marchaba de allí, ninguno se movió de su posición y todos seguían sin comprender lo que hacía unos segundos acababa de pasar. Ni tan siquiera yo lo comprendía.

Finalmente llegué a fuera del recinto y me senté en un banco abrazada a mis rodillas y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Después de esto me tendría que alejar de Alice, no podía estar en el mismo sitio que Edward sin que mi corazón se acelerase y sin que mi cuerpo necesitase el calor que el suyo desprendía.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que yo seguí sin moverme. Noté como algunas gotitas comenzaban a humedecer mis cabellos y me tapé la cabeza con la chaqueta. Sollocé levemente. Estaba tan confundida, tan perdida. Una parte de mí me fritaba que corriese a sus brazos que le preguntase si me amaba y que le besase como si solo existiésemos él y yo. Pero otra parte, la más racional y sensata. Me decía que siguiese sentada allí, que me dedicase a olvidarle, qué él nunca me quiso y nunca me querría. Que yo era humana y él un Dios Que acababa de decir minutos antes que odiaba ser acosado por las chicas y que eso también me incluía a mí.

Algo cálido me rodeó y levanté levemente la cabeza para toparme con los ojos de Alice cargados de culpa.

- Lo siento Bella. Debí de haberme dado cuanta antes. ¡Era lógico! Si esa chaqueta que me dijiste haber encontrado era mi hermano está claro con quien habías estado. De quien te has enamorado…

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada Alice! – Repliqué y volví a ocultar mi rostro entre mis rodillas

- ¿Por qué niegas lo evidente Bella? – Alice tomó mi rostro en sus manos y fijó su mirada en mi - ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso Edward te izo algo malo? ¿Algo que no me has contado?

- ¡No! Edward…él no me hizo nada malo.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé…

- Habla con él Bella. Cuando te fuiste de la cafetería se quedó tan extraño…tan sombrío.

- No puedo Alice. No soportaría que me rechazase.

- ¿Entonces si qué le amas? – preguntó pícara

- ¿Amar duele?

- Demasiado.

- Entonces lo amo…

- Vuelvo a decirte que hables con él.

- Y yo vuelvo a decirte que no. Pienso olvidarme de Edward.

- ¿Por qué? Parecías tan feliz antes, cuando hablabas de él ¿por qué ahora…?

- Antes quería hablar con él; pero ahora…Tú no le viste como yo le vi Alice. Cuando le miré en la cafetería, se veía tan…tan arrepentido…tan arrepentido de haberme besado…tan arrepentido… - sollocé nuevamente pero esta vez entre los finos brazos de mi amiga – Él no quería besarme, solo fue un impulso. Su mirada me basto para darme cuenta.

- La mirada no lo dice todo Bella. Habla con…

- ¡No! – grité - ¡No quiero saber nada de él! ¡Déjame sola! – y comencé a llorar

Alice ignoró lo último que dije y me aferró más fuertemente contra su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito. Pasamos mucho tiempo abrazadas bajo la lluvia y comencé a sentirme despreciable al hacer pasar a Alice por una situación tan patética.

Cuando dejé de llora. Alice me acercó a mi casa. Me duche y me puse algo de ropa seca. Le indiqué a Alice que hiciese lo mismo y le presté un conjunto de ropa que ella había comprado para mí; pero que lucía mucho mejor en su cuerpo que en el mío. No recuerdo muy bien cuando ni en qué momento me quedé dormida. Ni como había llegado a mi cuarto y mucho menos como había sido capaz de dormir todo un día entero.

En mi reloj indicaban que eran las seis de la mañana y era imposible que todo lo que había sucedido con Edward hubiese sido un sueño, una pesadilla más bien, pues aun llevaba puesta la ropa que me puse al llegar a mi casa junto a Alice.

Lentamente me incorporé y sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas y vi que en m mesita de noche había un termómetro, unas pastillas y una nota.

_``Bella. Cuando llegué a casa tu amiga me explico que te desmayaste en el aparcamiento por culpa de que no desayunaste bien. Me dijo que te habías empapado y que creí que tenías algo de fiebre. La verdad es que tenía razón. Estás ardiendo en fiebre y el médico dijo que simplemente se trataba de un resfriado. Aun así hoy no iras a clases. Ya me encargué de llamar para notificarlo. Yo me voy a trabajar y creo que volveré tarde. Lo siento._

_Asegúrate de tomar las pastillas que te ha recetado el doctor._

_Cuídate Bella y no te esfuerces._

_Charlie_

_P.D: No te preocupes por mi comida. La pedí a domicilio. Ya sabes, no podía arriesgarme a incendiar la cocina.´´_

No pude estar más feliz al leer aquella nota. Tenía la escucha perfecta para faltar a clases, para evitar a e Edward. Cogí el termómetro entre mis manos y lo puse en mi axila rogando porque la temperatura fuese alta. Al cabo de varios minutos escuché los leves pitidos que emitía el aparato y vi con asombro que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Deposité el termómetro sobre la mesa y me comí un par de galletas que había junto a las pastillas para que así no acabase con el estomago revuelto. Tras mordisquear una galletita cogí una pastilla y un poco de agua y me la tomé sin pensármelo dos veces. Dejé caer todo mi peso sobre la cama, muerta de cansancio. He de reconocer que tener fiebre no era tan bueno. Tomé un par de bocanadas de aire y me permití volver a soñar con él. Lo reconozco, todo el esfuerzo era inútil. Hiciese lo que hiciese acababa viendo sus ojos cuando cerraba los míos, escuchando sus susurros en mis oídos y sintiendo su aliento en mi boca.

- ¡No Bella! – me recordé a mi misma y rodé en la cama - ¡él no siente nada por ti! ¡Grábatelo en tu cabezota! – giré nuevamente y cerré los ojos – Aunque…por esta vez puedo hacer una excepción – me rendí y cerré nuevamente mis ojos ansiosa de volver a escuchar aquellas palabras de amor que Edward me susurraba.

Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando noté que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sudoroso. Me incorporé y pude ver que ya hacía seis horas desde que me había tomado la pastilla y que el malestar estaba nuevamente de regreso.

Como pude me incorporé, agarrándome a las paredes para no caer al suelo. Finalmente conseguí llegar a la planta de abajo y como pude me preparé un delicioso caldo de verduras que me sentó realmente bien. Lentamente llevé el cuenco al lavavajillas y concentrándome para dejar de ver cinco escaleras en lugar de una, comencé a subir lentamente. Aunque mi intento de concentración fue en vano, pues desgraciadamente mi pie se deslizó por uno de los escalones y sentí como comenzaba a caer hacia atrás.

- ¡Ahh! – Solté un grito ahogado y cerré los ojos con fuerza

- ¡Bella!

Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando noté que el único dolor que sentía, seguía siendo el del resfriado. No sabía que había pasado, solo que era sostenida por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos. Finalmente comencé a ver y me encontré perdida en un mar dorado. Mi corazón comenzó latir de manera desenfrenada. ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Seguía soñando? No, lo sé, pues cuando quise darme cuenta me había desmayado.

Estaba en mi habitación, metida dentro de mi calentita y cómoda cama. Miré a todos lados buscándole, asegurándome de que todo había sido un sueño. Todo estaba muy borroso y no era capaz de ver nada con claridad. Rodé en la cama y estiré mi brazo en busca de una pastilla. En menos de un segundo me la tomé y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos. En unos minutos la habitación dejó de moverse y pude ver al fin que no estaba sola.

- ¿Bella cómo estás? – Alice posó su mano en mi frente y me miró preocupada

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿cómo…? - susurré y seguí mirando a mi alrededor

- Sentimos haber entrado así en tu casa. – se disculpó Rosalie que estaba sentada junto a Alice en mi cama - Cuando Alice se fue ayer tu padre le dejó unas llaves para que después del colegio viniésemos a visitarte. ¡Y menos mal que hemos venido!

- Nos diste un buen susto pequeña – Miré hacia la puerta donde estaban Emmett y Jasper cargando una montaña de libros que depositaron sobre mi escritorio

- No es para tanto. Estoy bien…

- ¡Bella, cuando entramos estabas a punto de matarte por las escaleras! ¡Eso no es estar bien precisamente!

- Si no llega a ser por Edward… - susurró Jasper

- ¿Edward?

- Él te atrapó en el aire y te salvó de romperte varios huesos. Nunca le había visto tan… ¿alterado? ¡Bah! Desde hace un par de días no hay quien le entienda – se quejó Emmett

Dudé durante unos minutos si formular la pregunta que ahora mismo rondaba mi cabeza. Finalmente mis labios reaccionaron moviéndose y creando una frase que sonó seca y tosca.

- ¿Dónde está? – Todos me miraron – Edward…quisiera agradecérselo… - Me limité a decir intentado que sonase lo más creíble posible.

- La verdad es que no tenía intención de hablar con él; pero el solo hecho de mirarle me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Aun podía sentir su fragancia en mi nariz y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

_El no siente nada por ti Bella _Me recordó aquella vocecita en mi cabeza. Aun así la ignoré y esperé una respuesta por parte de mis acompañantes.

- No sé – contestó finalmente Alice – Cuando te dejó en la cama se fue sin decir nada.

- Lo que yo he dicho. Está muy extraño…

- He de decir que no deja de sorprenderme – todos miraron a Jasper – Vamos, todos hemos podido ver que está triste, sombrío; pero yo le escuché tocar ayer y puedo aseguraros que su música aunque seguía siendo triste se tornaba con un matiz de esperanza…dulzura, parecía una balada.

- ¡Bah! A mi hermanito no hay quien le entienda – volvió a quejarse Emmett

Mientras Emmett seguía protestando me permití que mi mente viaje a otro lugar. Con Edward. Recordaba aquella triste melodía y cómo me dijo que nunca volvería a escribir algo dulce hasta que su corazón no estuviese completo. ¿Acaso ya había encontrado a esa persona que le completaba? ¿Era esa tan Jessica de la que había estado hablando con sus hermanos? No sería difícil de imaginar a Edward saliendo con algunas de esas chicas de caderas perfectas, con pechos voluminosos y maquillaje. Mi pecho se oprimió ante tal pensamiento. Le había perdido para siempre y aun así seguía fantaseando con volver a rozar aquellos labios del sabor del caramelo.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó Alice

- ¿Qu-qué pasa?

- Llevo llamándote media hora y estabas como…ausente.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza.

- No pasa nada. Solo quería preguntarte si crees que estarás bien para el sábado

- Supongo… ¿Por qué?

- Hay que cabecita tienes Bella. El sábado es el cumple de Emmett y tenemos que ir a comprar un lindo vestido para la ocasión – sus ojos estaban brillando cuando mencionó la palabra ``comprar´´

- Esto…creo que el sábado estaré muy enferma

- Vamos Bella. Yo te protegeré de este monstruito adicto a las compras

- Rose mi amor, tú eres peor que Alice

- Bueno está bien. Iremos de compras el sábado; pero ahora… ¿podríais dejarme dormir?

Todos asintieron y se marcharon deseándome que mejorara pronto. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. El aire había dejado de estar cargado de su aroma; pero aun mis sabanas conservaban un poco aquella dulce fragancia. Cómo una niña péquela llevé las sabanas a mi nariz y las olí dejándome llevar. Qué más daba si estaba con Jessica o con una cucaracha. Edward era mi amor platónico y en mis sueños, siempre sería mi caballero de blanca armadura, que me salva de caer por las escaleras. Sonreí. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos…

CONTINUARA...


	6. El Cumpleaños de Emmett I

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y la verdad era que cada vez me sentía mejor. El viernes ya no tenía fiebre y quería ir a clases aunque Charlie me dijo que sería mejor que descansase un día más. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper venían a visitarme todos los días después de clases. Me ponían al día con todos los cotilleos. Cotilleos a los cuales solo presté a tención cuando eran de Jessica y sus amigas, que al parecer casi tiraban a los chicos del equipo de baloncesto por las escaleras. La verdad fue muy divertido ver a Emmett imitar a esas rubias oxigenadas, como él las llamaba, intentando tirar a Jasper por las escaleras. Pobre Jasper.

Aun que me lo pasaba bastante bien en su compañía. No sé como siempre acabábamos hablando de Edward. Rosalie me dijo que el también venía después de clases a verme; pero que cuando al fin yo despertaba de mi estado de Bella durmiente él se marchaba rápidamente sin decir nada.

Finalmente llegó el sábado. El temido día de compras con Rosalie y Alice. Las cuales en tan solo una semana se habían convertido en mis dos mejores amigas. Escuché el pitido del coche de alguna de las chicas y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Ya estaba en plena forma y aunque después de la que se avecinaba esperaba no tener que volver a la cama.

Salí de la casa tras despedirme de Charlie y me montó en ostentoso coche de Rosalie. Alice y ella me sonrieron y a la vez examinaron toda mi ropa. La cual, estaba compuesta por unas jeans pitillos de color negro, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decirte que esa ropa no te favorece?

- Podéis decirlo todas las veces que queráis que seguiré sin haceros caso.

Cuando llegamos a Port ángeles Alice y Rose no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de dirigirse a una tienda carísima en la cual me negaba a entrar. Finalmente me convencieron y en menos de dos segundos estaba dentro de un probador con más de 50 vestidos que probarme. Pasaron horas y horas de tienda en tienda. Alice ya lo tenía todo y a Rosalie aun le faltaban el collar y los pendientes. Por lo que mientras Rose estaba en una joyería. La pequeña duendecillo y yo nos quedamos sentados en una cafetería que había justo en frente.

- Bella a este paso cerrará el centro antes de que encontremos un… ¡lo encontramos!

Alice agarró mi mano y salió disparada hasta una tienda que había junto a la joyería. Habló rápidamente con la dependienta y esta no tardó en venir hacia nosotras con un vestido azul.

- Seguro que este te queda perfecto Bella – celebró Alice y me metió a rastras en el probador.

Al cabo de unos minutos salí de aquella pequeña cabina y vi que Rosalie ya estaba con nostras. EL traje que llevaba puesto he de reconocer que me gustaba mucho. Aunque estaba segura de que no se me vería para nada bien al lado de ellas dos. Como ya dije era de color azul, con escote en pico y agarrado al cuello, dejando parte de la espalda al descubierto. Llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y bajo el pecho tenía una tira de color blanco.

- Estás preciosa Bella. Ahora solo falta comprarte unos tacones blancos y los complementos. ¡Les dejarás a todos con la boca abierta! – Celebró Rosalie emocionada

- Alice, pero…este traje es carísimo.

- No te preocupes corre de mi cuenta.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices Alice?! ¡No puedo dejar que pagues esto!

- Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Los mismos que tú. 17 – respondí perpleja

- Eso significa que llevo 17 años sin hacerte ningún regalo de cumpleaños. Así que este vestido y todo lo demás complementos compensarán esos años.

- ¡Pero…!

- No acepto un no por respuesta

No me quedó más remedio que acceder a la petición de Alice y dejar que ella y Rosalie pagasen todos mis gastos. A Cambio yo al menos las invite a comer. Ya estaba todo listo. Al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Emmett. Decidimos poner dinero entre las tres y comprarle algo grande y peludo como él. Nada mejor que un enorme oso de peluche que era más cara incluso que todos nuestros vestidos juntos.

Una vez tuvimos todo listo regresamos al coche de Rose y esta condujo hasta dejarme en la puerta de mi casa.

- Recuerda Bella. Mañana a las 16:00pm vendremos a arreglarte. Así que estate duchada y todo eso. Rose y yo nos encargaremos del peinado y el maquillaje.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes te ponderemos lo más natural posible ¿vale?

- Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós chicas. – y se marcharon calle abajo despidiéndose con una sonrisa

Cuando entré en la casa me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación para dejar todas aquellas bolsas. Vi que Charlie ya se había acostado y que aun quedaba un poco de pizza que había pedido a domicilio. Me comí un par de porciones de pizza acompañadas de un refresco y tras darme una relajante y placentera ducha me deslicé en mi cama

No podía negar que estaba feliz; pero a la vez me sentía tremendamente vacía. Vacía de él. Charlie me había cambiado las sabanas y estas ya no conservaban su aroma. Hacía días que no me perdía en sus ojos ni me aferraba entre sus brazos. Hacía días, demasiados días, que mis labios habían dejado de recordar a que sabían los suyos.

El despertador sonó recordándome que hoy era el gran día. No porque fuese a ver a Edward: lo que sería imposible ya que estaría en un congreso con su padre. Sino porque iban a someterme a la mayor tortura del mundo ¡Querían maquillarme! Bajé las escaleras y vi que Charlie se había ido ya a trabajar. Me preparé un tazón de cereales y un vaso de zumo de naranja y desayuné tranquilamente mirando las musarañas. Una vez desayuné cogí los utensilios de limpieza y comencé a limpiar la casa, la cual, estaba llena de polvo.

Pasaron las horas y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las 15:30pm y dentro de una hora vendrían las chicas. Me metí en el baño y comencé a ducharme lentamente y disfrutando de cómo el agua caliente relajaba mis cansados músculos tras la limpieza. Cuando salí de la ducha el timbre sonó y tras ponerme un chándal y envolver mí pelo en una toalla de la manera más rápido posible. Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

Pasad chicas – les indiqué y entraron cargando millones de bolsas.

- ¿Estás lista Bella?

- La verdad no estoy segura.

- Pues ya no hay vuelta atrás

- Realmente nunca la hubo – rió Alice

Subimos juntas a mi habitación y mientras Alice se duchaba en el baño, Rosalie comenzó a peinar mi cabello. Primero me echó un poco de espuma y algo de revive también. Lo secó en el difusor y cuando mi cabello ya estaba casi del todo seco, sacó las planchas y las tenacillas y me izo varios tirabuzones. Seguidamente cogió unas cuantas horquillas y recogió algunos mechones de mi cabello. Realmente Rosalie era una experta en peluquería.

Alice salió del baño ya peinada. Tenía el cabello suelto y liso, peinado de tal manera que las puntas apuntasen hacia fuera. El maquillaje era suave, los labios tenían un brillo rosado y los ojos estaban marcados con el lápiz y con una ligera sombra rosa. Sonrió al verme y mientras Rosalie se deslizaba hacia el baño. La pequeña duendecillo no tardó en sacar todo su estuche de maquillaje y se acercaba a mí peligrosamente. La verdad no fue tan terrible, me puso una ligera base y un brillo suave brillo de labios. Oscureció mis ojos haciéndolos ver más grandes y poniendo una sombra de color azul que pegaba con mi vestido.

Rosalie salió del baño con un maquillaje más llamativo que el nuestro. Los labios perfilados y de un rojo intenso y los ojos con unas sombra oscuras. El pelo lo tenía suelto y rizado con las tenacillas. Una vez listas nos pusimos cada una nuestros respectivos vestidos. El de Rose era rojo intenso, escotado y largo con una raja en la pierna derecha que le llegaba hasta más arriba de la mitad del muslo, con unos tacones negros y unos pendientes y un collar de pedrerías en negro también. El de Alice era color rosa pastel, de palabra de honor y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas cayendo en forma de campana. Los tacones eran de un rosa más oscuro al igual que los complementes como los pendientes o el collar.

He de reconocer que Alice y Rosalie tuvieron que ayudarme a ponerme aquel vestido y que la verdad me veía muy hermosa enfundada en aquel vestido azul con aquellos tacones blancos con los cual pensé llegaría matarme y los complementos que Alice y Rose habían escogidos a juego.

Eran las 19:30pm y tal la fiesta era a las 20:00pm. Alice me había dicho que habían puesto la casa como si fuese una discoteca y que de seguro me encantaría.

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Emmett y Jasper están ya en la casa.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, sin que nadie dijese nada, aunque podía escuchar las risitas de una emocionada Alice y como Rose tarareaba una hermosa canción. Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión Cullen. Me sorprendió que todo estuviese en silencio y miré interrogantes a Rosalie y Alice que ya se estaban bajando del coche. Las imité y nuevamente volví a mirar a la casa. No había coches aparcados fuera y tampoco ningún indicio de que se fuese a celebrar una gran fiesta en aquel lugar. Era tan extraño.

- ¡Hala! – gritó Alice llevándose una mano a su boca – ¡Se me olvidó el bolso en casa de Bella!

- Bueno Alice no importa.

- ¡Claro que importa!

- ¡Mierda Alice! ¡Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco traje el mío!

- Chicas no pasa nada…

- ¡Si pasa! Bella déjanos las llaves de tú casa para ir a recogerlo.

- No es necesario puedo acompañaros.

- Anda, anda te vas a perder la fiesta por una tontería como nuestros bolsos – Alice comenzó a empujarme hasta la puerta de la casa – Nosotras ahora volvemos. Tú pasa y divierte – sonrió y antes de que pudiese decir nada ya se habían marchado

Suspiré y caminé hasta el interior de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y la casa estaba tenuemente iluminada. Caminé mirando en todas direcciones temiendo que Emmett quisiese asustarme. Lentamente una hermosa melodía llegó a mis oídos. Parecía una balada, una balada de amor, tan dulce, tan hermosa y a la vez tan… ¿triste? Mis ojos se entrecerraron lentamente y mis pies comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar del que provenía aquella música.

*Pum*

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que la puerta de la sala en que había entrado se había cerrado y que no podía abrirla. Lo peor es que las luces estaban parpadeando y antes de que me diese tiempo a parpadear las luces se apagaron dejándome en la oscuridad.

CONTINUARA...


	7. El Cumpleaños de Emmett II

...

- ¡Socorro! ¡Chicos sacadme de aquí! ¡me he quedado encerrada! – grité pero nadie me ayudaba. Escuché una pisadas al otro lado de la puerta y volví a insistir - ¡Emmett si es una broma no tiene gracia! ¡Sácame de aquí!

- Lo siento pequeña; pero solo cumplo órdenes. Bueno nos vamos, Rosalie y Alice no están esperando para cenar.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Jasper dile algo!

- Lo siento Bella; pero no nos habéis dejado otra opción – Escuché que se alejaban y como cerraron la puerta al salir

- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?! ¡Chicos!

Aporreé la puerta con intenciones de abrirla a la fuerza; pero nada parecía funcionar. No sabía porque me habían encerrado y la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo. Hacía tiempo que escuchaba que no estaba sola en aquella habitación. ¿Y si justo se acababa de colar un ladrón? ¿O un violador? ¿O un asesino en serie? Escuché unos pasos acercarse lentamente hacia mí. Todo estaba muy oscuro y no era capaz de ver nada. Mis ojos estaban llorosos y mis piernas no reaccionaban.

- ¿Qui-quien anda hay?

Me atreví a preguntar con la voz ronca y rota mientras mi acosador seguía avanzando hacia mí. Todo seguía en silencio y mis piernas reaccionaron hasta que acabé con la espalda contra pared.

- No me hagas nada – imploré

Una fría mano tomó mi muñeca y sentí que el aire me faltaba y el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toque!

Entre gritos y forcejeos intenté separarme de él; pero fue totalmente inútil. Me sostuvo contra la pared. Agarrando mis muñecas con sus manos y haciéndome estremecer cuando su agitada respiración hacía cosquillas en mi rostro.

- No me haga daño… - sollocé y noté como un par de lágrimas recorrían mis rostro

- Bella. Soy yo. Tranquilízate por favor. No voy a hacerte nada… - Abrí los ojos de golpe al reconocer aquella hermosa voz

- ¡Edward! ¡He pasado tanto miedo…yo…yo…!

Sin pensármelo dos veces me solté de su agarre y le abracé. Le abracé como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Ocultando mi rostro en su musculoso pecho y ahogando en él mis sollozos. Noté su mano acariciar mis cabellos. Todo el miedo se esfumó de golpe y llegué a la conclusión de que estaba viviendo un sueño. Un sueño muy real. Donde el aire estaba cargado de su perfume. Donde sus brazos se cerraban en tono a mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Y donde su respiración hacía cosquillas en mi cuello.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin separase ni un centímetro de mi

- Es un sueño tan extraño, tan real…

- Bella. Veo que me has confundido con una pesadilla. Esto no es un sueño. Estás aquí, encerrada con un imbécil - rió secamente y se separó de mí – No te muevas. Veré si puedo conseguir un poco de luz – asentí en la oscuridad

Escuché cómo Edward se alejaba de mí y me deslicé por la pared hasta sentarme en el suelo. Lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Era real, estaba encerrada con Edward, en su casa, a solas y debía de pensar que era una cría llorona cuando me abracé a él de esa forma. Subí mis rodillas hasta abrazarme a ellas y oculté mi rostro entre mis piernas. Pasaron varios minutos y seguía sin haber rastro de Edward. Seguramente me habría dejado sola.

_Yo no le importo _Me recordé y no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que noté su mano levantar mi mentón y limpiar mis lágrimas.

- Siento haber tardado tanto. – se disculpó y depositó en el suelo, a mi lado, una pequeña vela – Es lo único que he podido encontrar

Yo no dije nada. Simplemente me quedé observando cómo se sentaba a mi lado y miraba al techo. Aferré fuertemente mis piernas y volví a bajar mi rostro. Tenía que reconocer que Edward se veía, para mi desgracia, endemoniadamente sexy a la luz de aquella pequeña vela y que era incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a lo que estaría pensando él en aquellos momentos. Se veía tan sombrío, tan preocupado.

_Seguro que no sabe que decirle a su novia cuando salgamos juntos de aquí…_ Respondió la molesta vocecita de mi cabeza _Si realmente sintiese algo por ti ¿Por qué nunca había venido a hablar conmigo cuando estaba enferma? ¿Por qué…?_

- Lo siento… - susurró

Levanté rápidamente la cabeza y vi que sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos.

- ¿El que estemos encerrados es culpa tuya? – rió sin humor

- Así que sigues enfadada – No sabía de que hablaba, por lo que le dejé continuar – Lo siento – volvió a disculparse – No sé que me pasó. Yo…no lo sé. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya te estaba…besando. – suspiró – Cuando te vi salir corriendo de la cafetería, me di cuenta de que pensabas que era un acosador. Un idiota que se quería aprovechar de ti. Quise disculparme; pero aun ahora, no estoy seguro de ser capaz de soportar como me dices que me odias. Aun así estoy cansado. Llevo días sin dormir y he descubierto que nada puede ser más doloroso que estar sin ti. Porqué…desde que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos. Desde que me dejaste respirar el aire cargado de tu fragancia. Desde que probé el sabor de tus labios. He sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en ti…de dejar de amarte…

No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando que él no quería saber nada de mí. Que yo no significaba nada para él. Sufriendo por pensar que estar juntos era imposible. Y ahora, cuando ya estaba a punto de olvidarlo, cuando creía que sería capaz de empezar a vivir sin necesitarle. Me dice que me ama, que no ha dejado de pensar en mí. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y de mi garganta no salía sonido alguno.

- Sé que no sientes lo mismo. Que yo no soy nadie para ti; pero necesitaba decírtelo. Lo sien…

- Fue a disculparse de nuevo; pero no le dejé. Rocé mis labios con los suyos y disfruté del vuelo de las mariposas en mi estomago.

- Hemos sido unos idiotas… - susurré separándome lentamente de él – yo pensaba que eras tú quien me odiaba. Quien no quería saber nada de mí. Llevo una semana sufriendo tu ausencia. Extrañando tus besos, tu aroma…– Tomé su mano y la puse en mi mejilla - tus caricias… - cerré los ojos disfrutando del suave y cálido contacto y susurré -…amándote en silencio como nadie jamás te ha amado

- Somos idiotas… - susurró

- Completamente idiotas

Llevó su otra mano a mi rostro, acunándolo entre ellas y besándome intensamente. Nunca nos habíamos besado así. Antes eran solo caricias, roces; pero ahora era agresividad y pasión. Su boca se movía intensamente sobre la mía y sus manos descendieron hasta quedar enredadas en la parte baja de mi espalda. Mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos atrayendo su rostro aun más al mío. Eso de la falta de aire era solo un mito urbano. ¿Para qué está la nariz cuando la boca está ocupada? Podía notar como Edward sonreía sobre mis labios y como recorrió el contorno de estos con sus lengua pidiéndome permiso para explorar el interior de mi boca. Yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello y le di el permiso para profundizar el beso.

Cuando nos separamos he de reconocer que me faltaba el aire. Edward se quedó mirándome con aquellos ojos que parecían oro fundido.

- Te amo Bella. Te amo – susurró y mordió seductoramente mi labio inferior

- Yo también te amo Edward

Imité su gesto y cuando quise darme cuenta Edward estaba situado sobre mí. Besando mi cuello y susurrando mi nombre. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, pero qué demonios ¡Me encantaba! Nuevamente volvió a besar mis labios y le correspondí con devoción, he de admitir que el suelo estaba helado; pero entre los brazos de Edward la temperatura era bastante alta, por mucho que su hermana siempre dijese que su cuerpo era frío como el hielo. Notaba ascender su mano por mi pierna y con otra aferrar con fuerza mi cintura pegándome aun más – si es que era posible – a su cuerpo. Haciendo que cada curva de este se estremeciese al contacto con él. Sin darme cuenta llevé mis manos a su bien formado pecho y comencé a juguetear con los botones de su camiseta desbrochando un par de ellos. Edward volvió a sonreír contra mis labios y se alejó lentamente dejándolos libres.

- Creo que esto se nos esta yendo de las manos – rió musicalmente

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – susurré notando que mi cara se tornaba de un color rojo intenso. Anquen Edward solo se limitó a sonreír

- Quiero que esto sea algo especial… - susurró inclinándose para volver a rozas mis labios – Por el momento…nos conformaremos con esto otro… - Acarició mi rostro y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los míos.

El beso era como una caricia. Como si mis labios fuesen acariciados por suaves pétalos de rosas. Pausado, pero cargado de ternura y amor. Por un momento Edward dejó libres mis labios y yo solté un pequeño gruñido sabiendo que los besos cargados de pasión ya eran parte del pasado.

- Todo a su momento Bella… - volvió a reír – Sabes que te amo y te amaré toda la eternidad. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros solos y para que me dejes demostrarte que el hielo…también puede quemar… - Lo último lo susurró seductoramente en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

Sonrió y volvió a inclinarse y a unir nuestros labios; pero cuando ya podía saborear su delicioso aliento, las luces comenzaron a parpadear nuevamente haciéndonos cerrar los ojos incómodos al habernos acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

- Vaya… - susurró Edward – realmente me gustaba la oscuridad – sonrió de forma torcida – Aunque ahora puedo apreciar lo hermosa que te ves esta noche y lo lindo que se ve tu rostro sonrojado – llevó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició nuevamente con dulzura

_¡Maldita luz! ¡Tenía que volver preciosistamente ahora! ¡Había roto toda la magia!_ Me quejé interiormente mientras Edward se levantaba y me tendía su mano. La tomé y él me levantó con un ágil y grácil movimiento. Creo que con demasiada fuerza pues acabé chocando contra su pecho.

- Lo siento ¿Te has lastimado? – negué con la cabeza y le abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su corazón para escuchar que latía igual de acelerado que el mío

- Deberías decirle que si sigue latiendo así acabará explotando – sonreí y noté como la mano de Edward se posicionaba en mi pecho

- Tú deberías decirle lo mismo – agarró mi mentó y me miró a los ojos – Te amo _mi _Bella

No pude evitar sonreír cuando Edward me reclamó como suya. No me sentí ofendida, sino todo lo contrario. Me encantó que me llamase así, era una muestra de que no dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separasen. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, abrazados esperando que nuestras respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad. Después de aquella sesión de besos con Edward me era muy difícil decir más de una palabra seguida sin tener que tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Bella…Yo… - Le miré y parecía nervioso – Ven… - susurró finalmente y comenzó a tirar de mí.

CONTINUARA...


	8. El mejor regalos de cumpleaños

...

- Bella…Yo… - Le miré y parecía nervioso – Ven… - susurró finalmente y comenzó a tirar de mí.

- Me arrastró – literalmente – hasta el piano de cola donde aquel día lo había visto tocar y me sentó en la banqueta a su lado.

- Antes de que llegaras y pasara todo esto terminé de componer una cosa…

Mi mente vagó por unos minutos al instante en que entré en la mansión Cullen y nuevamente sin darme cuenta y dejándome llevar por la hermosa melodía del piano, había acabado en esta habitación.

No dije nada. Vi que Edward posicionaba sus dedos en las teclas del hermoso piano y como sus dedos bailaban crenado una hermosa melodía. La reconocí de inmediato como la que escuché al entrar y pude apreciar que era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Me dejé llevar por aquella melodía que parecía una hermosa nana y tuve la sensación de que la había escuchado más veces. La melodía duró varios minutos, minutos que fueron mágicos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y me sentía acunada por cada nota que Edward creaba. Jasper tenía razón, la música de Edward había dejado de ser triste, ahora era dulce como el sabor de sus labios.

No me di cuenta que la canción finalizó hasta que Edward volvió a acariciar mi mejillas y abrí los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es…- no tenía palabras – preciosa… - susurré finalmente - ¿La has compuesto tú?

- Sí – sonrió y entrelazó nuestras manos – pero la has inspirado tú – Me sorprendí al pensar que aquella hermosa melodía era solo para mí – Cuando estabas enferma yo iba a verte siempre después de clases. Tú siempre estabas dormida y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba velando cada uno de tus sueños cantándote esta nana. Cuando empezabas a despertar llamaba a Alice y los demás para que viniesen a verte y regresaba a mi casa intentando darle forma a la melodía. Hasta que finalmente… – llevó una de mis manos a sus labios y la besó –…está terminada.

- Oh Edward, gracias… - no sabía que más decir simplemente le abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro – te amo y siento solo haberle comprado algo a Emmett

- ¿A Emmett? ¿Debería estar celoso de mi propio hermano?

- Claro que no. Es un regalo de cumpleaños. ¿O acaso olvídate que es hoy? – Edward me miro algo extrañado y después rió

- Bella, hoy no es el cumpleaños de Emmett, sino el mío

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal revelación. ¡Me habían engañado! ¡Y me sentía muy molesta con ello! No solo por el hecho de que ms mejores amigos me había engañado, traicionado y encerrado, sino porque no le había comprado nada a Edward. Lentamente solté su mano, me alejé de él y miré al suelo mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

- ¿Bella que…?

- Lo siento…yo…me dijeron que era el cumpleaños de Emmett y yo…no tengo nada para ti…lo siento… - noté que su mano volví a sujetar mi rostro y limpiaba con sus pulgares un par de lágrimas que corrían por él

- Mi amor, tú eres el mejor regalo que he podido recibir hoy – miré sus ojos que reflejaban una completa sinceridad y sin pensarme volví a unir nuestros labios

- Al menos puedo regalarte eso – susurré aun contra sus labios

- Es lo más valioso que podías regalarme. Aunque también agradecería que me explicaras que hacemos encerrados – rió musicalmente

- Pregúntaselo a Alice y los demás. A mí me dijeron que me arreglara porque iban a dar una fiesta aquí para el cumpleaños de Emmett y luego se fueron diciendo que se habían olvidado sus bolsos. Simplemente entré y me dejé llevar por tu canción…

- Tú canción Bella, la canción es tuya – sonrió

- Por…mi canción y de pronto Emmett y Jasper me encerraron aquí y la luz se fue. Quise matar a tu hermano por encerrarme pero la verdad es que ahora…supongo que debo agradecerle – volví a entrelazar nuestra manos

- Entonces yo también fui engañado. Alice me dijo que me arreglara porque ibas a salir a comer fuera para celebrar mi 18 cumpleaños. Jasper me dijo que había ido con Rose a recoger algo que olvidaron y me incitó a que tocara el piano para relajarme porque decía que estaba muy extraño últimamente y el piano me calmaría. No quería tocar; pero Emmett me obligo. Me dejé llevar y ''desperté'' cuando la puerta se cerró y te vi gritando y aporreándola. He de reconocer que me quedé embobado viéndote. Te ves condenadamente sexy Bella – Susurró en mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja

- ¡Ed…!

No me di tiempo a gritar, ni a regañarle por haberme mordido, pues en menos de un instante sus labios silenciaron los míos.

- Te amo Bella y estaré así para siempre…

- ¿Así cómo? – pregunté sabiendo a que se refería cuando rozó nuevamente mis labios

- Amándote como un completo idiota…

- Para siempre… - afirmé, aunque pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación

- Para siempre…

Con su otra mano acunó mi rostro y acarició mis mejillas, mis parpados cerrados y la comisura de labios. ¡Ya no aguantaba más! Enredé mi mano libre en su sedoso cabello y le atraje hacia mis labios. Edward correspondió rápidamente recorriendo mi espalda con la mano con la que anteriormente acariciaba mi mejilla.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esto fue mejor de lo esperado! ¡Chicos mirad esto!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me Edward se separó rápidamente de mí, aunque siguió con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Bueno quien dice para siempre…dice hasta que su hermana pequeña entre gritando – se quejó Edward

- Esto… ¿Interrumpí? – preguntó inocentemente Alice mientras todos los demás entraban en la sala

- ¿Tú qué crees Alice…?

- Lo sentimos – se disculpó Rose – Pensábamos que estarían cada uno en una punta de la habitación.

- ¡Quién iba a imaginarse que Eddi estaba enamorado! – canturreó Emmett

- Y quien iba a esperar que estaríais tan acaramelados – reconocí la risa de Jasper

- Bueno ya os disculpasteis… ¿ahora podemos tener intimidad? Tomadlo como mi regalo de cumpleaños – sugirió Edward mientras notaba como me abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro

- ¡Hemos conseguido que hagas las paces con Bella eso un regalo más que importante!

- ¿Sólo las paces…? Edward parece que va devorar a Bella

- ¡Emmett! – gritamos Edward y yo a lo que los demás rieron estrepitosamente

- Creo que se acabó nuestro tiempo a sola… - susurró Edward a mi oído – Tendré que secuestrarte mañana al salir de clases – su voz sonó de manera muy seductora

- Yo prefiero que me secuestres ahora – Giré mi rostro y rocé mis labios con los suyos

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me estáis poniendo perdido de miel! – se quejó Emmett haciendo como el que se limpiaba

- Vamos chicos. Ya sé que queréis estar juntos pero tenemos una reserva en él un restaurante y a las 23:00 llegará la gente para dar una fiesta de máscaras. ¡Así que vamos!

Al final no pudimos hacer nada contra la carita de cachorrito degollado de Alice. Así que fuimos a cenar. Era en un restaurante muy caro y que habían reservado hasta las siete de la mañana. La cena fue muy vergonzosa. Los chicos no paraban de preguntar qué había pasado en aquella sala y nosotros no hacíamos más que intentar cambiar de tema. Aunque finalmente tuvimos que contarles para que nos dejasen en paz. Lo peor es que ni Jasper ni Emmett sabían porque había empezado todo y también tuvimos que contar el día en que nos conocimos. Durante todo el tiempo Edward mantuvo nuestras manos entrelazadas y en ocasiones atrapaba un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo colocaba en su lugar con una radiante sonrisa torcida.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Alice me dio una máscara y a Edward también y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Aunque Edward no me dejó sola en ningún momento. Cuando la música sonó nos sorprendió ver que la primera canción ra una balada y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la gente formaba un círculo alrededor de Edward y mía.

- ¿Me concedes este baile? – sonrió tendiéndome su brazo

- Yo…no sé bailar…

- Eso depende de quién te guie

Dudé; pero finalmente tomé su brazo y comenzamos a bailar. Edward puso mis manos en torno a su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura. Me sentía tan ligera entre sus brazos que sin darme cuenta me estaba moviendo al compás de la música.

- ¿Ves? – sonrió

- Te amo… - susurré y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho

- Ahora tú eres mi vida Bella. Te amo…

Y selló mis labios con un suave y tierno beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos bailando, ni cuando la música cambio a ser movida y ruidosa. Por lo que Edward me llevó a una pequeña terraza apartada de todos.

- Vaya hace un poco de frío

- ¿Mejor? – Edward se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso mientras me abrazaba por detrás

- Gracias…

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado. Sin darme cuenta, metí las manos en la chaqueta de Edward, pues las tenía heladas y noté que había un pequeño papel en su interior. Lo saqué mientras Edward me miraba curioso y lo abrí quedándome muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué hace esto en tu chaqueta? – miré detenidamente aquel papel, era una servilleta. Para ser más exactos era la servilleta en la que le había apuntado a Alice mi número de teléfono

- Bueno… - Edward pasó su mano entre sus cabello algo preocupado – He de decirte la verdad – se inclinó y susurró en mi oído - Yo nunca me equivoqué de número cuando te llamé por primera vez

- ¡¿Có-cómo?!

Edward no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió y me besó. ¡_Edward Cullen me debes una muy buena explicación!_ Pensé _¡Pero qué demonios prefiero que me beses!_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_**N.A: **_Espero que os haya gustado mucho ^^ y bueno agradecería que me dijesesis si os gusto o no para asi subir algun que otro fic que estoy escrbiendo. Todo depende de ustedes ^^ asi que dejenme un lindo Review!! ^^

Bueno besos a todos!

Nos leemoss!!

**P.D: **Por peticion de algunas personas escribiré un epilogo de Edward POV aclarando como fue que consiguió el número de Bella ^^


	9. Epilogo Edward POV

_**Edward POV.**_

Él día había amanecido como cualquier otro, con Alice gritando y persiguiendo a Emmett por haber roto algo de su estuche de maquillaje y con mi madre trayéndome un rico desayuno a la cama y preguntándome si tenía planes para hoy. La verdad es que no tenía nada planeado; pero seguramente tocase un poco el piano, hacía tiempo que no componía y sabía que a mi madre le encantaba escucharme tocar.

Tras desayunar y vestirme con lo primero que pillé en el armario, bajé las escaleras y dejé los platos del desayuno en la cocina.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Alice lanzándose a mis brazos - ¡Buenos días queridísimo hermano!

- Alice…no pienso ir de compras contigo

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas que iba a pedirte algo?

- Porque me abrazaste y me llamaste ``queridísimo hermano´´ eso suena a soborno emocional – reproché

- Jo que malo eres – infló sus mofletes como una niña pequeña

- Vamos Alice, sabes que odio ir de compras ¿Por qué no le dices a Rose?

- Ella tiene una cita con Emmett

- ¿Y Jasper?

- Está arreglando unas cosas para nuestra cita de esta tarde. Edward tú eres el único que puedes… ¿Por favor? – ¡_No por favor! ¡la carita de perrito no! _

- Está bien Alice…te llevaré – suspiré resignado – No sabes las ganas que tengo de que te regalen un coche.

Mientras Alice se arreglaba me puse a ver un rato la tele. La verdad es que estaba algo molesto. No solo porque tendría que acompañar a Alice de compras; sino porque tanto mis hermanos como mis amigos tenían planes de pareja y yo me pasaba las tardes de domingo encerrado en mí casa, solo. No les tenía envidia…bueno quizás un poco…pero la verdad es que yo aun no había encontrado a la chica que me hiciese sentir todo aquello que en los libros describen. La que hiciese que descargas eléctricas recorriesen mi cuerpo al contacto con su piel, aquella que me hiciese sentir mariposas en el estomago o por la que suspirar cada noche. Quizás es que mi destino era estar solo, quizás no había nadie para mí…Supongo, tendría que conformarme con él amor de mi familia, que hasta el momento, había sido suficiente para hacerme feliz y hacerme sentir completo.

- ¡Edward! ¡Vamos ya estoy lista!

Alice apareció dando pequeño saltitos de bailarina. Resignado me levanté del sofá y ambos nos dirigimos al garaje en busca de mi preciado volvo.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

- Bueno, la verdad es que voy a comprar algo de… - bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada – lencería…así que quisiera ir sola…

- Oh… ¿Entonces donde quieres que te deje?

- En la esquina del centro comercial. No hace falta que luego vengas a recogerme, iré andando ya que tengo que hacer unas paradas en el camino en casa de algunas chicas del inti para hablarles de tu cumpleaños.

- Alice…ya te dije que no quiero que hagas nada ostentoso, solo quiero estar en casa con la familia.

- Si ya, ya…lo que digas

- Volví a suspirar, estaba claro que Alice me estaba preparando algo muy ostentoso para mi cumpleaños y las palabras, fiesta y Alice son una combinación terrible.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la esquina del centro comercial y Alice se bajó de mi volvo tras darme las gracias y un beso en la mejilla. Pensé si comprarme algo de ropa, pero la verdad era que no me apetecía, así que marché nuevamente a mi casa. Cuando llegué, no había nadie en casa y esa paz era perfecta para componer. Así pues, me senté en mi querido piano de cola y dejé que la magia recorriese mi cuerpo.

No sé cuantas horas pasé tocando, solo sé que desperté de mi trance cuando se escuchó el ruido de un trueno y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a mojar las calles.

- Pobre del que ahora esté fuera de casa… ¡Alice!

Rápidamente recordé que mi hermana aun seguía en el centro comercial y con esta lluvia le resultaría imposible regresar a casa sin coger un buen resfriado y la verdad, no quería que mi hermana pequeña tuviese que estar en cama por enfermedad. Rápidamente tomé las llaves de mi volvo y conduje por las calles de Forks hasta llegar a la entrada del centro comercial. Para mi sorpresa, Alice no estaba allí. _Quizás la lluvia la ha cogido cuando estaba regresando_ pensé, por lo que comencé a dar vueltas por las calles en busca de mi hermana.

Llevaba más de 10 minutos dando vueltas como un león enjaulado y seguía sin haber rastro de Alice por ninguna parte, lo peor, es que estaba lloviendo aun más fuerte…

- ¿Alice dónde estás?

Me pregunté algo frustrado mientras miraba a cada lado de la carretera en su busca. Tan metido estaba en mi tarea que no me percaté de que había un camión de mudanzas justo enfrente de mí bloqueándome el camino hasta que mi coche impactó contra él. Por fortuna, iba muy despacio y mi querido bebé salió vivo del accidente.

- ¡Ten más cuidado chaval! - gritó uno de los hombres de la mudanza mientras ingresaba en el interior del camión

- Perdone. Ha sido un accidente. Por cierto ¿Aun les queda mucho?

- Unos veinte minutos quizás – respondió mientras cargaba una pequeña mesa

- ¿Veinte minutos? – pregunté desesperado

- Mientras puede irse a la cafetería de enfrente a tomarse algo. Intentaremos ser rápidos pero con esta tormenta es algo complicado

El hombre se perdió en el interior de la casa y yo, resignado, decidí seguir su consejo y entrar en esa cafetería; pero cuando miré hacia ella puede ver a través del enorme ventanal de la cafetería, que esta estaba abarrotada de gente. Había niños correteando por allí y por allá, jóvenes parejas de enamorados compartiendo un chocolate caliente, empresarios que revisaban sus papeles mientras daban pequeños sorbos a su taza de café, ancianitas que charlaban, e incluso Alice estaba allí conversando con alguien…¡¿Alice?! ¡¿Qué hacía Alice allí?!

Rápidamente me bajé del volvo y corrí bajo la lluvia hasta la cafetería. Entré con cuidado de no darle a algún pequeño con la puerta y una vez dentro comencé a caminar en la dirección de… ¿un ángel? Parpadeé incrédulo ante lo que mis ojos veían. Hablando con Alice, estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello marrón caía sobre sus hombros en forma de cascada, su rostro en forma de corazón, era pálido pero sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, como si suaves pétalos de rosas se hubiesen posados suavemente en ellas y sus ojos…sus ojos eran como un mar de chocolate fundido. No entendí muy bien por qué mi corazón había comenzado a latir de esa manera, ¿acaso era por ella? ¿Acaso había llegado el día en que una mujer me había enamorado? No estaba seguro…no sabría decir si lo que sentía era amor; pero estaba totalmente seguro de que necesitaba saber más de aquel hermoso ángel, fuese como fuese, costase lo que costase…

Salí de la cafetería y vi que ya había escampado. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había pasado observándola? Quizás demasiado…quizás se había dado cuenta…quizás pensaba que era una acosador o un enfermo…quizás…

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Alice que estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa

- Yo…he venido a buscarte, como antes estaba lloviendo y…

- Edward… las calles están secas, hace mucho que dejó de llover – replicó mientras rodeaba el coche y abría la puerta del copiloto para entrar y sentarse a mi lado

- Bueno…es que como el camión de la mudanza me bloqueó el camino entré a tomar un café. Te vi hablando con una chica y no quise molestar así que me quedé en el mostrador tomándome un café

- Amm…bueno, pero podía haber venido con nosotras, Bella es una chica muy linda no le hubiese importado.

- ¿Bella?

- Es la chica con la que estaba. Seguro que te cae genial, es muy dulce y tenéis muchas cosas en común. ¡Además aunque apenas la conocí hace unos minutos ya somos super amigas! ¡incluso me dio su número! – presumió mostrando una servilleta con un número apuntado en ella.

Cuando vi esa servilleta se me ocurrió el plan perfecto. En cuando llegásemos a casa cogería la servilleta y llamaría a esa chica. Aunque el plan tenía muchos agujeros, como por ejemplo… ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo haría para quedar con ella?

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa y vi que Alice colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y se marchó danzando hacia su habitación.

- Es el momento… - susurré

Con pasos cuidados me acerqué hacia la chaqueta e introduje mi mano en el bolsillo de esta. Para mi pesar. La servilleta no estaba allí, seguramente Alice la había metido en el bolsillo de su pantalón y hay sería imposible de cogerla. Aun así, me llevé varios minutos pensando en cómo apoderarme de aquel número de teléfono pero de nada sirvió. No se me ocurría absolutamente nada, lo único que me quedaba era pedírselo a Alice. Por que como era lógico no iba a meter mi mano ene l bolsillo del pañalón de mi hermana pequeña cuando ella aun los tuviese puestos… _¿Cuándo ella aun los tuviese puestos? _Repitió mi mente. Ya está esperaría a que se los quitase y…

- ¡Edward atrápalos! – cuando me giré unos pantalones impactaron en mi cara y escuché la musical risa de Alice – Lo siento, es que tengo prisa ¿puedes echarlos al lavado por mi? – no me dio tiempo a contestar - ¡Gracias Eddi! ¡Adiós!

No me lo podía creer. Esto era una señal. Una divina señal del cielo. Rápidamente metí mi mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón en busca del papel…pero no lo encontré. Busqué en todos los bolsillos y nada. Maldita señal divina que no sirvió de nada…Me quejé interiormente y comencé a subir las escaleras a grandes zancadas y bastante enojado por mi mala suerte. Tan ensimismado estaba maldiciendo mi suerte que n me di cuenta cuando llegué a entrar en el cuarto de Alice. Rápidamente fui a retroceder; pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo…quizás la servilleta estaba en la habitación.

Busqué por todos lados, debajo de la cama, entre la ropa de Alice, entre sus cosméticos e incluso dentro de sus tacones; pero nada. La servilleta no aparecía. Enfurruñando le di una patada a la papelera y varias bolas de papel quedaron esparcidas por el suelo.

- Mierda, vaya suerte la mía…

Me agaché con sumo cuidado para recoger todos los papeles que había por la habitación y no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerase cuando vi que el ultimo papel que me quedaba por recoger era una servilleta, pero no una cualquiera… ¡Era la servilleta! Lo más seguro era que Alice hubiese apuntado el número en su móvil y luego hubiese tirado la servilleta. Esta tan emocionado, necesitaba volver a verla, ya.

Rápidamente saqué mi móvil y comencé a marcar. Un toque…dos toques…tres toques… ¿Acaso no llevaba el móvil encima? Cuatro toques…Suspiré y situé el dedo sobre el botón de colgar.

- ¿Sí? – la voz de esa chica era la más hermosa de las melodías y anquen sonase algo tembloroso a mi me pareció como el canto de un ángel

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio. Estaba feliz; pero… ¡¿Qué haría ahora?! No podía decir. Hola Bella, soy el hermano de Alice que te vio en la cafetería y se quedó obsesionado contigo. ¡No! ¡Obviamente no podía decir eso!

- ¿Edward sabes donde esta Alice?

- ¡Jasper! – grité, acababa de ocurrírseme el plan perfecto - ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? ¡Necesito enseñarte algo muy importante!

- Yo…-No la di tiempo a conectar sabría que intentaría explicarme que ``supuestamente´´ me estaba equivocando de número

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces te espero en mi casa

- Pero… - intentó aclarar las cosas nuevamente

- Ya sé, ya sé…estas en la casa del pueblo y siempre es mi hermana la que te acerca. Tú no sabes llegar hasta aquí. Bueno coge algo para apuntar y toma nota – ordené. La verdad era que Jasper estaba ahora mismo en mi habitación, mirándome con cara de no entender que estaba haciendo pero riendo divertido al verme de manera tan infantil engañado a esa chica. - Escúchame. Coges la carretera 101 y un poco antes de llegar a la rotonda que hay casi al final de la carretera, coges un carril que cruza el bosque que hay a mano derecha. Sigues el carril todo recto durante un par de kilómetros y el primer carril que veas a mano izquierda lo coges. Sigues todo recto durante un par de kilómetros más y listo. ¿Ves que fácil? Entonces te veo ahora Jasper. ¡No tardes! – y colgué rápidamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías Edward? – rió Jasper

- Bueno…es una larga historia… - sonreí mientras pasaba mi mano por mis cabello, despeinándolos por completo

- Bueno ya me contarás, pero ahora supongo que tengo que irme antes de que llegue esa chica.

- ¿Y bueno Jasper que querías? ¿Por qué has venido?

- ¿Me estás echando? – rió – Es broma. Bueno solo quería que me dejases tu guitarra. Le tengo preparada una cena romántica a Alice y le compuse una canción; pero mi guitarra se rompió esta mañana así que…

- Claro Jass no hay problema.

Nos marchamos a mi habitación y abrí el armario para coger mi guitarra y entregársela. Jasper me sonrió y tras estrecharme la mano y despedirse con una sonrisa y un gracias se marchó alegremente. Me di cuenta de que aun seguía con la servilleta entre mis manos y decidí que lo mejor sería esconderla. No quería que Alice se enterase que había entrado en su habitación y había rebuscado en su basura. El problema, es que no sabía donde escóndela. Tendría que ser en un sitio que supiese que Alice nunca miraría, ni Emmett tampoco… ¿En el cajón de la ropa interior? No Emmett muchas veces cogía prestada mi ropa interior ¿Debajo de la cama? No, mi madre podría encontrarlo ¿En el armario? Umm…eso sería buena idea. Abrí mi armario y entonces vi el escondite perfecto. Al final de este había un traje d chaqueta ue solo usaba para ocasiones muy especiales y no había ninguna ocasión especial en la que usarlo, era el escondite perfecto. Rápidamente guardé la servilleta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y cerré el armario mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras para recibir a mi ángel ¿mi? Eso sonó muy posesivo…

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente el timbre sonó. ¡Aquí estaba ella! ¡Estaba tan nervioso! Pero bueno ahora solo tendría que abrir la puerta y…y… _¡Edward no pensante en qué hacer cuando ella llegase! _Me regañó mi conciencia mientras comenzaba a moverme nervioso por la casa. Nuevamente el timbre sonó. Haber, tenía que pensar algo…y rápido. Tan absorto estaba en que hacer que no me di cuenta y acabé chocando contra mi piano.

- ¡Auch! – grité y nuevamente se me ocurrió una idea

Corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrí para nuevamente salir corriendo hacia mi piano y sentarme en este. Mi madre siempre decía que la música era la forma más hermosa de expresar los sentimientos sin palabras y eso era lo que yo quería hacer; pero…no había compuesto nada para ella, así que tendría que tendría que tocar algo que supiese que podría gustarle y creo que tenía la idea perfecta.

- Entra Jasper, ¡Que no te de vergüenza! ¡Estamos solos! – dije sonriendo para hacer más creíble me mentira.

La escuché entrar y cerrar la puerta y entonces dejé que la magia fluyera por mi cuerpo. Deslicé mis dedos por las teclas del piano y la hermosa canción que compuse hacía unos días para mi madre comenzó a sonar por toda la casa. La verdad es que me olvidé de la chica y cerré los ojos mientras seguía tocando.

He de reconocer que la melodía era bastante larga; pero la chica, la cual había sentido sentarme a mi laso, no se quejo en ningún momento y escuchó hasta la última nota. En cuando mis dedos dejaron libres las teclas del piano la chica soltó un suspiró lento y susrró

- Es muy hermosa…triste…pero muy conmovedora…

La miré con dulzura y la vi sentada con los ojos cerrados, como una auténtica diosa, se veía tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan perfecta y su sola imagen me alteraba por completo. De pronto, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y a la vez algo de miedo. Supuse ella estaba confundida. Se supone que era una desconocida en mi casa y yo se suponía no la conocía y la había confundido con mi mejor amigo. Ahora agradecía haber participado en un par de obras de teatro en el instituto. Intenté tranquilizar el continuo y desenfrenado latir de mi corazón y poner la expresión de sorpresa más creíble posible.

- ¿Qui-quien eres? – pregunté muy metido en mi papel

- Yo…yo… ¡lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! Yo…bueno tú…usted…usted me llamó y me confundió con un tal Jasper yo solo…solo quería notificarle que se había equivocado para que no tuviese problemas con su amigo; pero usted me abrió y la música…era hermosa y yo…bueno yo… ¡Lo siento!

No pude evitar sonreír. Ella se veía tan culpable y un rubor cubría sus mejillas. La vi cerrar sus ojos con fuera y de pronto se levantó e intentó huir; pero yo no podía permitir que se fuera. No todavía. Como si se tratase de un acto reflejo tomé su mano y entonces lo sentí. Sentí esa extraña descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome estremecer ante el roce de su suave piel. Ella se giró para mirarme con sorpresa, sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo. Era tan adorable.

Sin decir nada tiré suevamente de ella y la indiqué que se sentase a mi lado. Ella obedeció y tomó asiento a mi lado aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Tú…no tienes la culpa. Si todo ha sucedido como me has contado. Supongo que…soy yo quien te debe una disculpa… - susurré tristemente para que pareciese más creíble lo de mi ``fallo telefónico´´

- Supongo… - susurró aun sonrojada. Dios no sabía las ganas que tenía de acariciar sus mejillas

- Lo siento. A veces, soy demasiado…impulsivo y nuevamente te pido disculpas por mi error. – volví a disculparme para que sonase todo lo más creíble posible.

- No…no es nada…

El silencio se izo presente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos ahogándome en el mar de chocolate fundido que eran estos. Acaricié son delicadeza su mano haciendo que más descargas recorriesen mi cuerpo y que mi corazón latiese de manera desenfrenada. Si esto seguías así no tardaría en abrazarla y morder su labio inferior de la misma forma en la que ella lo hacía. Esa chica me tenía hechizado y solo deseaba que nunca se alejase de mi lado.

- Yo…supongo que…tengo que irme… - susurró finalmente

- Supongo… - repetí sin saber muy bien lo que decía

Nuevamente silencio. El ángel soltó mi mano y se levantó con lentitud. Yo no dije nada, me quedé viéndola levantarse y caminar por el salón hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Aun no sabía que me pasaba, ni por qué me resultaba imposible moverme, quizás fuese por mi culpa o porqué mi corazón aun no se acostumbraba a los efectos que esa chica causaba en mí.

Al cabo de unos instantes me di cuenta de que la había dejado marchar sin tan siquiera presentarme y que si no hacía algo rápido me sería imposible volver a verla y eso era lo último que yo deseaba. Rápidamente cogí mi móvil y miré el registro de llamada para localizar el número de mi ángel y llamé. Esta vez no tardó apenas unos segundos en contestar.

- ¿Dígame? - preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible

_¡Mierda Edward has vuelto a hacerlo! 6¿Quçe se supone que le dirás ahora?!_

- ¿Sí? – insistió ella

_¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¡Rápido piensa en algo! _Miré a todos lados un poco desconcertado y entonces vi la solución a mis problemas.

- Creo que Jasper me dio un número equivocado. –Susurré nuevamente fingiendo una equivocación – Siento volver a molestarte.

- No importa…

- Aun así, en el fondo, es bueno poder localizarte, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

- ¿Di-dime? – Preguntó algo nerviosa, se escuchaba tan adorable. Ya era incluso capaz de imaginar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Te has dejado aquí una chaqueta marrón? – pregunté mientras tomaba la chaqueta que estaba sobre el piano

- Si – afirmó - ¿Puedo ir a recogerla?

- Claro, no hay problema. – intenté que mi voz no sonara muy emocionada

- Gracias

Me dirigí hacia el portón de mi casa y me apoyé en la puerta sonriendo. Estaba tan nervioso, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verla y eso que apenas hacía unos minutos desde su partida. Finalmente en unos pocos segundos una furgoneta roja aparcó frente a mi casa y ella bajó con cuidado y casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Sonreí a un más ampliamente mientras ella caminaba en mi disecación también con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bienvenida de nuevo – saludé– sígueme, la chaqueta está junto al piano.

Entré en la casa y ella me siguió con pasos lentos. Cuando llegamos al salón la vi detenerse en la entrada. Sonreí ante su imagen. Se veía tan tímida y dulce. No lo dudé, quería que ella estuviese conmigo, así que tomé su mano y camine con decisión hacia el piano. Ella pareció sorprendida cuando lo hice pero aun así no soltó mi mano, sino que la agarró con fuerza. Sonreí y le di suaves caricias. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto haciéndome sentir más y más descargas eléctricas y como mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Cuando llegamos junto al piano solté su mano y caminé hacia la banqueta a por su chaqueta. Cuando me giré nuevamente para verla ella tenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba el piano como si fuese un figura de porcelana. _Dios Edward ¿por qué no has podido nace piano? _me quejé interiormente mientras avanzaba hacia ella y recordaba lo que había dicho cuando me escuchó tocar.

- ¿Realmente te pareció hermosa? – abrió los ojos de golpe y yo me recosté sobre el piano mientras sostenía su chaqueta y sonreía al verla – Tú dijiste, que la melodía era hermosa… - aclaré

- Y lo era. Nunca he escuchado nada tan maravilloso. - susurró y volvió a acariciar el piano

- Edward…

- ¿Ese es el nombre de la melodía? – Preguntó curiosa y yo no pude evitar reír

- Ese es mi nombre. – aclaré – Soy Edward, Edward Cullen; pero llámame Edward. Anquen creo que debería haberme presentado antes – sonreí y le tendí mi mano en señal de saludo.

- Yo soy Isabella Swan; pero por favor llámame Bella – Estiré mi mano para estrecharla con la suya

Silencio. Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar en aquella estancia, que aunque algo oscura, podía ser iluminada por el brillo de sus ojos chocolate. De pronto Bella soltó mi mano y apartó su mirada sonrojada. Se veía tan adorable.

- Esa canción… ¿La has compuesto tú?

- Sí. La he compuesto para mi madre…

- Es…algo triste ¿no crees?

- Tiene que serlo. Ella falleció hace mucho tiempo. Antes mi música era amena; pero desde entonces…no sé porque, nunca fui capaz de componer algo…como decirlo… ¿Alegre? Sí, creo que alegre es la palabra – No puede evitar que mi sonase triste y que mis ojos perdiesen el brillo que los caracterizaba. Me sentaba mal recordar a mi madre. Así que desvié la mirada para que ella no lo notase. No quería preocuparla

- Yo…lo siento, no…no quería… - susurró de manera culpable

- Tranquila Bella, no es culpa tuya. Además tengo unos padres adoptivos magníficos y unos hermanos a los que quiero mucho. – sonreí intentando hacerla sentir mejor

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué escribes canciones tan tristes?

- Buena pregunta. Aunque no tengo una respuesta para ella. Mi hermana dice que algún día, cuando mi corazón vuelva a estar completo, mi música volverá a ser la que era; pero no logro entender a que se refiere con completo. Adoro a mi familia y no podría pensar en unos padres mejores, por lo que no sé qué es lo que realmente quiere decirme.

- Siento no poder ayudarte.

- Realmente me has ayudado – sonreí y volvió a mirarla - Quería que Jasper me diera su opinión sobre esta melodía y tú ya me has dado la respuesta. – Bueno realmente Jasper ya me había dicho que la melodía le gustaba mucho

- Supongo…

Volvió a deslizar su mano por el piano y yo dejé de estar recostad para acercarme a ella y ponerle su chaqueta sobre los hombros. La había visto temblar ligeramente y no quería que pasase frió.

- Te vas a resfriar… – Susurré muy cerca de su oído viendo como se estremecía con ellos. No puede evitar reír, me gustaba causar esos efectos en ella.

- Gracias – sonrió – Será mejor que me vaya. Mi padre tiene que estar a punto de llegar y no quiero que se preocupe.

- Está bien. Te acompañaré a la puerta. – me ofrecí

Tal y como dije la acompañé hasta su furgoneta y no pude evitar reír al ver su trasto de coche y señalar mi resplandeciente y querido volvo. Ella me miró como si tuviera tres ojos y tras soltar un largo suspiro se subió a su ``coche´´ y bajó la ventanilla.

- Adiós Edward. Espero volver a oírte tocar – sonreí alegrándome el hecho de que ella quisiera volver a estar conmigo

- Espero que sea pronto. - reconocí

Lentamente levanté mi mano y la llevé hasta su rostro. Dudé y después cogí un mechón de su sedoso cabello y lo acomodé tras su oreja. Con cuidado deslicé mi mano por su rostro y me quedó durante unos segundos o incluso minutos, acariciando mi mejilla. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo; pero ella me tenía totalmente hipnotizado y solo quería seguir acariciando su suave piel. Bella no dijo nada, solo ser ruborizó de manera adorable y se quedó disfrutando de mis caricias.

De pronto, caí en la cuenta de algo. Estaba siendo muy descarado y puede que Bella me tomase por algún enfermo. Me tensé y rápidamente aparté mi mano de su mejilla metiéndola en uno de mis bolsillos.

- Lo siento. He sido un descarado – me disculpé – No sé, no sé porque he hecho algo así. Perdóname Bella – rogué reflejando un total arrepentimiento

- No…importa…- susurró – Adiós Edward

- Adiós…

Me despedí y me quedé quiero mientras ella se marchaba. Le había dicho que no sabía por qué la había acariciado de esa forma; pero la verdad es que eso no era cierto. Ahora lo tenía todo, ahora entendía por qué mi corazón latía de manera tan poco normal, por qué mi piel buscaba la suya, por qué su contacto me hacía sentir descargas eléctricas, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella… Yo Edward Cullen…estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella Swan.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**N/A:** Bueno a petición popular aqui está el Epilogo de Edward POV en el que explico como consiguió el número de Bella y como es que no se había equivocado y lo mejor, como quedó profundamente enamorado de Bella desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella cafetería hablando con Alice._

_Bueno espero que me os haya gustado y que me dejeis un lindo reviews con vuestras opiniones ^^_

_Y bueno ya que habesi terminado por este fic tengo algunos más subidos así que podeis ojearlos y decidme si os gustan ^^_

_Bueno besos vampiricos para todos!! :[_

_Nos leemos!!_


End file.
